Armour of the Eliminator
by Harry2
Summary: When trouble raises its head in Toyoma again, A new Ronin Warrior appears to help out.
1. Default Chapter

Armour of the Eliminator!

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.

Summary: When trouble raises its head again in Toyoma, a new Ronin arrives to help out.

Chapter One

Welcome to Toyoma

James Ferino arrived in Toyoma, after flying in from the United States. He was not thrilled about coming here, but, when his boss told him to go, he went! "Hopefully, I can turn this country into a profitable area" he muttered, as he picked up his work case. James had been very happy to see that it had arrived safely. If it hadn't, then there would have been problems! After picking up the case, he then went and claimed his luggage at the baggage claim area.

Upon claiming his suitcase, James started toward the car rental agency, planning on renting a car and heading for a hotel that he had been told was waiting for him, when he saw a young woman with dark hair, carrying a sign with his name on it! James turned the woman, whose eyes showed intelligence in them.

"Mr. Ferino? I'm Mia Koji. I was contacted by the US consulate after they were informed by your company that the hotel you had planned to stay at was full. So, knowing that I sometimes take in boarders, I was asked if I could help out" the lady told him.

James nodded. "If they sent you, then I have no problem with that. I need a place to unwind and improve on my knowledge of this land and its people, if I am to get the DSL lines set up here" he told her.

"That would be fine Mr. Ferino. I use a computer and spend a good deal of time doing research. A DSL connection would be a major aid to me in my work" Mia told him, as they headed out of the airport and to her car.


	2. Meet the Ronin's

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 2

Time to meet the Ronin's!

_Disclaimers: See Chapter 1_

As Mia drove James to her house, he looked out over the land. "No waste, nothing left unused. I just hope that this does not bode ill for my job here" he muttered.

"I know that your company sent you here, but I think that once you get going, you won't have any problems getting DSL hookups done here. I know enough people that would **love** to have a faster internet connection that once the word gets out, you won't have any problems" she told him.

"Thank you very much for your words of encouragement Ms. Koji" James replied.

"Please, if you are going to be staying at my house, call me Mia" the young lady told him.

"Only if you call me James" the salesman said to her.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the manor house. "This place is AMAZING!" James cried out loud, looking over the grounds. As he looked around, he saw five young me practicing some unusual moves on the estate grounds. One of them, a heavy set, dark haired young man, turned toward Mia.

"Hey Mia, when can we have a snack? I'm HUNGRY!" he called out.

Mia just laughed. "Be patient Kento Rei-Faun. As soon as I get inside, I'll see if I can prepare something for all of you" she said over her shoulder.

"After all Kento, you WILL want a large dinner tonight" said a young man with Sandy hair and a British accent.

"And we all know how much you love to eat" said another young man, this one with blue hair and a Brooklyn accent.

"I know, I know, guys, but I'm hungry right now, and I WANT TO EAT!" replied Kento.

"Well, we could have Rowen prepare something" said a young man with blonde hair that seemed to cover at least one eye.

"Yes, but remember what happened. He nearly destroyed the kitchen" said a young man with dark hair and what most people would call Tiger Blue eyes.

"Please don't remind me!" moaned Kento.

Listening to all of this, James stepped forward. "Just what is it that you are talking about?" he asked, looking over this unusual ensemble.

"Just talking about dinner and who will fix it" said Ryo, "as if it's any of your concern" he stated, looking at the young man in front of him.

James looked at Ryo, his own 6' tall frame with blonde hair, allowing him to look down somewhat at the Ronin leader. "If you want to talk about fixing meals, then let me help out. I've spent enough time on the road to have learned a few things about cooking. And besides, if what I've seen and heard here is any indication, you may be friends but even friends need a break from cooking for one another. If I had the time, I would give you a list of ingredients that you could use to prepare a meal for one another" James stated.

"Then why don't you do it?" asked Cye, as he stepped forward.

"Because I just arrived in Japan, and I'm not that fluent in the language here. I'm fine with computer talk, but anything else, I'm not that fluent in" James replied, looking Cye straight in the eyes.

"Then why don't we go inside and talk this over some more" suggested Sage, as he motioned them all inside the house.


	3. UH OH! HERE COMES TROUBLE!

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Chapter 3 _UH OH: HERE COMES TROUBLE!_

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

In the Dynasty, things were beginning to stir once again. Talpa had somehow been resurrected, and was once again on a quest for the nine armors!

"Dark Warlords, report to my chamber immediately!" went out the call. Within a matter of moments, three men appeared in Talpa's chamber.

The first was Talpa's new Warlord of Darkness, known as Nightshade. His armor generated a living darkforce, which could be manipulated into any shape or form that he saw fit. The second was Cassandra, the Warlord of Despair. She could seduce people, and cause grief, feeding off of the fear and despair that she could make them feel. The third was the new Warlord of Cruelty, known simply as Boaz.

"You sent for us Master Talpa" said Nightshade, after the Warlords had bowed to show their respect for the Lord and Master.

"Indeed I did. I have an assignment for you. These" said Talpa, generating images of Mia and Yuli "are your targets. They are in the Mortal Realm. I want you to find either one or both, and capture them and bring them here. They will serve as bait for those that care about them, the owners of the original Mystic Armors. Once I have them, I will be able to begin the process of merging the Nether World with the Mortal Realm, and rule them both. NOW GO!" commanded the Master of the Dynasty. And with that, the warlords bowed and headed off to the Mortal Realm.

"Do you think that they can handle what they are about to face" came a feminine voice from behind Talpa.

"Ahh, my Warlord of Stealth. You are wondering why I did not send you along with them. Rest assured, I have my reasons for doing so. They are but a distraction. You will use your armor to infiltrate the house and capture either one or both of the targets. If necessary, you will impersonate the female to keep the Ronin's from suspecting anything. Is that understood?" asked Talpa.

As she looked at the images, a cruel smile broke out on her face. "It will be a pleasure to capture her Master. I look forward to bringing that copy of myself here, where she can be broken to serve the Dynasty" she stated.

While all of this was going on, James was getting settled into the Koji manor house, when another young woman came downstairs.

"So sis, who is this Gijan that is staying here," she asked.

"Twyla, this is James Ferino. He will be staying here while he is getting some DSL sales and connections taken care of here in the area. So treat him with some respect, PLEASE!" Mia told her sister.

James just took a look at the two ladies, and shook his head. "I just hope that I can survive here" he muttered to himself.


	4. RONIN'S TO ARMS!

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 4

_**RONINS TO ARMS!**_

After the introductions were made, James took his suitcase and work case upstairs to one of the rooms that Mia had given him. Looking back in his mind at the situation, James shook his head. Mia was charm and beauty, while Twyla was also lovely, but slightly stubborn. All of this was reviewed in his mind as he unpacked and put up his clothes.

The very last thing that he took out was a small marble, with the kanji for KNOWLEDGE on it. It had been given to him by his father, who had gotten it from his father, and had been passed down now to the 5th generation. He remembered wheat he had been told, of a legend of Armour that went with the ball, but he quickly put that out of his head. He was here on business, not for woolgathering. His first and foremost priority the next day, would be to visit the High School, and from there, start visiting some of the local businesses and see about getting them set up as well.

As he turned around from putting the cases away, he saw a young man, with red hair that was slightly covered by a straw hat, which went from his eyes to his hairline, who was also wearing blue robes. "I'm happy to see that you brought the kanji ball with you Ferino" he said, his voice quiet, but with a power to it, and yet, the voice also carried sorry with it as well.

"Just who are you, what are you doing in this room, and what do you know about this little metal marble?" replied Ferino, anger and wonder coming through his voice.

"I shall endeavor to explain. My name is Anubis, and I was once a Dark Warlord, one sworn to serve an evil monster by the name of Talpa. He sought to use myself, and several others, to bring both the Mortal Realm and the Nether World together under his rule. I found out that the promises of power that he made to me were false, that he sought only power for himself. With the aid of the Ancient One, I freed myself from the spell he had put me under, and tired to aid those who I had previously fought against, a group of 5 young warriors that you have already met. I eventually sacrificed myself to save them and the mortal realm. Now, Talpa is coming back. YOU have the power to stop him once and for all, with what is carried with that kanji ball that you brought with you" Anubis calmly stated.

"Look Anubis, I hate to break this to you, but I'm no warrior. I'm a simple internet salesperson/installer. I have no power inside of me" James told him, as the sky turned a sickly green color.

Outside the Koji Manor house, large numbers of men in green armor appeared. These were Talpa's Neither Soldiers. They were in turn, followed by the Warlord's themselves.

"HERE ME RONIN WARRIORS! I, NIGHTSHADE, COMMANDER OF TALPA'S FORCES, COMMAND YOU TO TURN OVER YOUR MYSTIC ARMORS TO ME, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!" came the loud voice of Nightshade. He then stepped back to join up with the rest of the warlords.

Inside the house, the 5 Ronin's were getting ready to sit down to eat, when the announcement was made. "Well guys, this means that somehow, Talpa is back. Looks like its time to get back to work" Ryo said, as the others nodded.

As the 5 young men stepped out, Ryo called back into the house: "Mia, you, Twyla, and James stay inside. There is no telling what Talpa has in mind, and I don't want any innocents getting hurt" he said.

Then a cry was heard that had not been heard for some time on earth or in the Neither Realm:

ARMOR OF WILDFIRE: TOA JIN

ARMOR OF STRATA: TOA INOCHI

ARMOR OF HALO: TOA CHI

ARMOR OF TORRENT: TOA SHIN

ARMOR OF HARDROCK: TOA GI

As those words went out, the air seemed to fill with wallpaper and cherry blossoms. But, when all was said and done, the Ronin Warriors once again stood against the forces of Talpa, and the battle commenced in full.


	5. You want trouble YOU GOT IT!

Chapter 5

No More Mr. Nice Guy!

_Disclaimers: See Chapter 1_

As the battle commenced outside, James, Mia and Twyla moved into the house for the following reasons: James, due to his lack of knowledge of the creatures outside. Mia, due to having seen Nether Soldiers in action before, and Twyla, because she had heard of them from Mia. However, none of them noticed a group of soldiers break off the attack and slip into the manor house itself.

As they did so, they were joined by Ami in full stealth armor. "Search this house. I want Mia found and brought to me alive!" she told them. And the search began, forcing the trio upstairs to the attic.

Mia and Twyla did what they could to defend themselves, but with the number of soldiers involved, it wasn't long before they were disarmed.

"Master Talpa will be pleased. Not only have I managed to capture my double, but I have captured her sister as well. Kill the man!" she told the soldiers.

"You will not harm them!" growled James, as he launched himself at Ami. His attack was brushed off by Ami. "Leave him alone. Take the two women!" she told the soldiers. Ami leaned in close to Mia. "I will personally take great pleasure in breaking you" she told her.

"Leave them ALONE!" sounded another voice. Ami turned to see Anubis in the room. "And what makes you think that you can stop me? You are a **GHOST**! You have no physical form!" she said, with a smirk on her face.

But Anubis had one more trick up his sleeves. He went over to where James was, and started talking to him. "You are the only one who can stop this. The Ronin's are busy outside and don't know what is going on! Call upon the knowledge that you have to stop this before Talpa gets his hands on them!" Anubis urged the young man in front of him.

James pulled himself up to his feet and quickly surveyed the situation. "I will not allow you to take them to Talpa. My clan years ago swore to stop Talpa no matter what it took, and I **WILL NOT** allow him to succeed!" He cried out, as Ami looked at him in wonder.

It seemed as though a transformation was occurring within James. It seemed as though the quiet salesperson was shedding his quiet demeanor, and what had seemed to be a protective coloring was disappearing as well. "I will not allow Talpa to succeed! ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR!" he called out! A flash of light appeared, and when it faded, James attire had changed dramatically!

Instead of street clothes, now he was wearing a fine, silver grey sub armor, with a pair of unusual gauntlets over his hands. These gauntlets were of the same silver grey color, but had openings over three knuckles on each hand. "I don't know what your problem is with Mia and Twyla, but this is NOT FAIR! And I will not allow you to hurt them! Now, back off!" he told her.

Ami refused. "I have my orders from Master Talpa. I WILL not disobey him" she replied, as her soldiers moved toward Mia and Twyla, who tried to move out of the way, but with little success.

"Then you leave me with no other option" James said, shaking his head, as the Kanji of Knowledge began to shine on his head. "ENERGY CLAWS . . . . DEPLOY!" he commanded, as he tore into the soldiers. As he did so, silver energy claws appeared from the gauntlets, allowing him to carve into the soldiers like a hot knife going through butter! When one of the soldiers tried to escape, James went after him, going through an attic window after him! And, when he got through with those soldiers, he attacked another group of soldiers, causing the Warlords to order a withdrawal. Once that happened, he fell to the ground exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 6

Saving the day CAN have consequences!

_Disclaimers: See Chapter 1_

As the battle died down, the Ronin's powered down to their street clothes. They surveyed the damage, and were surprised to see James outside the house, having collapsed from exhaustion. As they moved closer, the silver-grey sub armor faded away, leaving him in the clothes that he had been wearing when he had gone upstairs.

"Sage, I want you to take point. Kento, Cye, Rowen, the three of you, carry him back inside. I'll cover your backs. Once inside, we can check him out for any injuries and find out why he left the house" Ryo said, as the carried out his instructions.

Once James was inside, Mia and Twyla came downstairs. "Is he O.K.?" Mia asked, as she and Twyla grabbed some washcloths and a basin filled with water.

"He seems to be. What happened up there?" Ryo asked, as the basin was emptied and filled again.

"We were attacked. A group of Nether Soldiers led by a female warlord who seemed to have a major beef with Mia. We were being cornered by them. James tried to stop her, but was knocked against the wall. Somehow, he pulled himself together, and told her to let us go. She said she had instructions to take us to Talpa. **THAT** seemed to galvanize something in him. He said that his clan had sworn never to allow Talpa to succeed, and then he called out **ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR**. He then seemed to don some silver grey sub armor, with energy claws, and tore threw the soldiers like a hot knife would go through better" answered Twyla, as she looked on at him with respect.

"Could it be that he is a Ronin?" Cye asked, surprise showing not only on his face, but everyone else's as well. The implications, if this were true, were amazing!

"I'll have to do some research on the computer, go through Grandfather's files. He had files on many rumors and there may be something there, once I get started looking" Mia stated, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a new armor.

"I don't think that what you are looking for will be on those disks" came a voice from within the room, as a sound of rings hitting each other started sounding, and a flash of light appeared in the room as well. When the light had faded, a woman with dark hair appeared, carrying a staff with a bird head on it, with rings on the wings.

"KAYURA!" What are you doing here?" Ryo asked, looking at the young woman who was the current bearer of the Staff of the Ancients.

"I was meditating with the staff, when I felt a disturbance. It was then that I noticed that Talpa was back and that a new Ronin had awakened. The thing was, he was not listed in any of the files that The Ancient One left on the bearers of the nine armors" she stated, as she moved closer to James. Whispering a few words, the staff began to glow, and in doing so, revealed the kanji of knowledge on James head. "So, the ancient legends ARE true! The Ronin of Knowledge has been revealed!" Kayura proclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation Time!

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Chapter 7

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

_A/N Thanks to all of you, especially those who have been regularly reading and reviewing this story! It means A LOT to me!_

As Kayura and the Ronin's looked on in wonder, Mia turned toward Kayura. "What did you mean, Kayura, about the ancient legends?" she asked the current bearer of the Ancient Staff.

"Over the years, there were rumors of an armor created by the Ancient One, an armor that was created, but never used. It was said that the bearer of the armor would have the Kanji of Knowledge. But, until today, that has always been nothing more than a legend" Kayura told Mia.

"I have to admit, that I was there, when the beginnings of the formation of this armor was started. In fact, I was partially responsible for it" came a male voice that was very familiar to everyone in the room, except for Twyla, a voice that while it filled the room, was also tinged with sorrow at times.

"ANUBIS!" Kayura cried out in surprise. "What do you mean, when you say that you were partially responsible for the creation of this armor?" she asked the spirit.

Before Anubis could answer, a moan was heard coming from James. "I have just one question to ask everyone here: Did anyone get the number of the battleship that ran me over?" he said, holding his head in his arms, his body feeling like it was black and blue all over.

"You did a brave thing there James, saving both Mia and myself from that female Warlord and those Nether Soldiers" Twyla stated, as she saw an approving grin from Mia. "In fact, we wouldn't be here, if not for you" she told the young man.

"What are you talking about Twyla? I was just upset over that War lady threatening you and Mia. After that, everything else was just a blur" James responded. "And who is the lady with the unusual looking staff?" he asked, looking at Kayura.

"More to the point, young man, is why you never told **ANYONE** about your armor, one that was supposed to be a legend!" Kayura snapped at him.

"All I can tell you is what little that I know from what my father told me. It was told to him by his father, and passed on from father to son for nearly a millennium. Around 1010 CE, by the modern calendar, four men in armor attacked a clan of philosophers, metal workers, and alchemists. Talpa, the master of the four men, had ordered that the clan be gathered up and added to his Dynasty. The clan refused to do so. A battle ensued, and the clan was broken and scattered. Shortly after this, the remaining members of the clan gathered, and decided two things: 1) that they would hide to prevent Talpa from ever finding them again, with only an occasional excursion to find people to add them to the clan. 2) They would create an armor that would be used to protect them from Talpa ever attacking again. It was shortly after this that a person known only as The Ancient One, showed up. He added his own magic to the power of the people who built the armor. But the armor was never used. It was **HIDDEN; **for fear that Talpa would attack again.

"Then how did you get it?" asked Ryo, with White Blaze nearby, also looking on in interest.

"I left the hiding grounds. I had developed a thirst for knowledge, and I realized I couldn't stay in hiding forever. And when I left, I took the ball that had the armor in it, with me. I figured if it was hidden for so long, it would never be needed. How was I supposed to know that Talpa was **STILL** around and operating?" James exclaimed.

"That explains why you left. But what did Anubis here" Cye said, pointing at the ghost "know about the beginnings of the armor's creation?" asked the Ronin of Trust.

"I was there when the attack took place. We were still under Talpa's influence, doing whatever he commanded without question. All we knew was that he wanted the clan, and we did what we were told to do" answered Anubis.

"But what do you plan on doing with it? I mean, are you going to help us kick Talpa out of the Dynasty and back under whatever stone he crawled out of?" asked Kento.

James slowly got up and looked over all present in the room. "I can't help you. If I did, then that would be telling Talpa that the armor is still active and that the clan is still around. And I will** not** put Mia and Twyla in jeopardy over events that are none of their concern. So, if you will all excuse me, I have to pack. I cannot put people in jeopardy because of my actions" he said, as he headed toward the room where his material was at.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions, Decisio...

Chapter 8

_Decisions, Decisions, Decisions!_

As James headed upstairs, he grabbed his cases from the closet. He opened the suitcase, and began to pack his suits, shoes, and other clothes in it. As he did so, he was talking to himself. "Great, just great!" he muttered sarcastically. "I leave the family to try and avoid the fear that they had of Talpa, and what happens: I run right **INTO HIM!** This is just what I didn't want! I never wanted this fight!" he exclaimed.

"Sometimes, one has no choice but to fight" came the voice of Anubis. "You bear the kanji of knowledge. You have shown that you can handle the sub armor. Why is it that you wish to run from what is in front of you?" he asked.

"Anubis, you of all here should understand. I can't, won't allow others to become involved in this! I mean, don't you see: If I stay here, I put everyone, Mia, Twyla, everyone in this house, at risk. I can't allow that to happen!" James told the spirit of the former Warlord of Cruelty.

"The people here wish to help you out. Ryo is the leader of the team, and each one has his own talents that would help you out. Mia and Twyla are both researchers of solid ability. They would welcome you with open arms if you would let them" Anubis calmly told the young man.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "James, its Twyla. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, why not, he grumbled, as he opened the door. Twyla stood there, looking at him. "Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to convince you NOT to leave! Look, Mia is trying to find out what she can about that armor of yours. Kayura gave her some leads before she left, but she really wants to find out more from you about it. And besides, it would be nice to have someone from outside of Japan to talk to every now and then" she told him.

"I can't stay. If I do, it puts you, Mia, and everyone else here at risk!" he replied as he headed toward the door, only to find himself flat on his back!

"That was but a taste of the Aikido that I've learned since coming here to live with my half-sister. I found out the hard way what Mia and the others went through. That's why I learned Aikido. I may not have a armor like Ryo and his friends, but I can handle myself to an extent" Twyla told him, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You really think that I can make a difference?" James asked, looking at Twyla, but also seeing Anubis as well.

"You better believe it! Besides, I think you made an offer to Cye to help out with the cooking? I know that Cye is a great cook, but even he could use some help in keeping Kento from eating us out of house and home!" Twyla replied, as Anubis also nodded.

"Well then, I guess that I'll stay. BUT, if I agree to train with them, it will have to be after I get done with work. After all, I do have a job to take care of" James told Twyla.

"I think that they can deal with that. Now, how about coming downstairs, and telling everyone that you're staying" she told him, as she opened the door for him.


	9. Chapter 9: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!

Chapter 9

Let the Training BEGIN!

_Disclaimers: See Chapter 1_

A few minutes later, James and Twyla came downstairs. "Twyla has convinced me to stay" James told the group, getting a smile from Twyla, as well as cheers from the Ronin's. "**BUT **this will not change the fact that I do have a job, and that I have to take care of that job if I am going to somewhat help out here. What I propose is that I will do what training I can at night and on the weekends, when my job doesn't interfere. And Cye" James turned toward the Ronin of trust" I made you an offer to help out with some of the cooking. Maybe we can get together one night this week, and discuss a possible menu" he suggested.

Cye nodded. "Be glad to. Especially with that human garbage disposal here in the house" he jokingly said, looking at his good friend Kento.

"**HEY!** I resent that remark!" Kento replied good naturedly.

"Just what can we help you with?" Ryo asked.

"Each of you is, as Anubis said, an expert in different areas. Perhaps, we can work with each other, and help out that way" James replied.

Ryo nodded in appreciation of James suggestion, while Rowen got out, and started setting up a chess set.

"How good are you at chess?" the Ronin of Life asked?

"I'm not the greatest, but I can try and keep up with the most" James stated, as he sat down across the table from Rowen.

"And when you get done with Rowen, you and I are going to have some weight training!" Kento exclaimed.

James just glared at Kento. "A small piece of advise Kento: **NEVER** interrupt someone when they are playing chess, unless it is an emergency. It is BAD MANNERS!" James told him in no uncertain terms.

"Sheesh! Just mentioning what I had in mind" Kento groused.

"I've told you the same thing before Kento" Rowen said, as he took one of James pawns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" grumbled the Ronin of Justice.

A few minutes later, Sage came over and noticed the game. "How good is he?" he asked Rowen in a quiet voice.

"Not bad. Not a master, but not bad" replied Rowen, in a similar tone of voice, as he executed a move. James took one look at the situation, and toppled his king.

"I believe that the victory is yours Rowen" he politely told the blue haired young man.

"Don't sell yourself short James. You're pretty good. And don't forget, that chess is also a game of strategy. So you did pretty good" Rowen told him, as he looked at the clock. To his surprise, it was almost 9PM, and both were surprised at how late it was.

"If you don't mind Rowen, I'm going to grab a quick something out of the kitchen, and then hit the sack. I have to be on the road early tomorrow morning" he told the American member of the team.

"I'm going to be up for a bit. I want to get in some star gazing" Rowen told him, as he packed up the chess set. "And perhaps tomorrow night, you and Kento can get some weight work in."

"Never been much into weight lifting. Exercise yes, Weights no" he told Rowen, as the left, and entered the kitchen. James then fixed a quick sandwich, cleaned up the utensils that he used, and turned in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Be VERY careful what you say...

Chapter 10: Be **VERY** careful what you say around People!

The next morning James was up and out the door very early. He hit the road, and went out and did what he was supposed to do: Sell and set up DSL lines and connections. When people requested a date for connection installation, he set the dates up with them, although he did assist a few people who wanted to go DSL right away. Eventually, he reached Han Ha High School, where the Ronin's attended classes. He talked with the principal, and left him with literature about the different speed levels that were available. He also managed to talk to him about upgrading the hardware that the school had as well. When everything was done for the day, he headed back to the mansion.

As he carefully put his material up in the manor house, he was surprised to see Twyla at Mia's computer! She was carefully going through several of the disks Mia had out, as well as a few others as well. "Twyla, what are you doing?" he asked quietly, not wishing to disturb her if at all possible.

Twyla's head shot up from the monitor. "OOPS! I was trying to help Mia out with some research into your armor. Mia said that she had to work late at the college, and that there was a possibility that she might have to leave in the next couple of weeks on an assignment for them. So, I told her that I would help out with the research" she told him.

James nodded in appreciation, and moved over to help her organize the disks, when the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard, followed by the voices of Cye and Kento, in a heated discussion, as they approached the computer area.

"It's my turn to work with him! I'll get him working with the weights in no time! He'll be a lot stronger with my help" Kento exclaimed, not realizing that he could be heard all over the mansion.

"Strength is fine, but you also need agility to be able to lift and move some of those weights Kento. If I can work with him, he'll be a lot more flexible and have more endurance. That way, he'll be in better shape to work with you and the weights" Cye calmly countered.

As the argument continued, James and Twyla started glaring at the two Ronin's, especially Kento, who didn't seem to notice that his voice was carrying all over the house, compared to Cye's calm and rational tone.

Finally, Twyla had had ENOUGH! "**KENTO REI FAUN!** Either you calm down, or I will lock you up in a room, with a refrigerator full of food, and only ROWEN to prepare it for you!" she pointedly told him, with James backing her up with a glare that would melt steel!

"But . . . But" Kento tried to explain, but to no avail. Twyla had laid down the law, and it was going to be Cye's turn to work with James next.

"I'll see you after dinner James. We'll do some stretching and some aerobics. Nothing major, but enough to get you in a better body tone for when Kento work with you" he told the Ronin of Knowledge.


	11. Cye's Turn

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 11

Cye's Turn

That evening, after dinner, James joined Cye in the barn/Gym that the Ronin's had set up a short distance away from the Manor House. Cye was patiently waiting for him.

"I'm going to show you some aerobics and some stretching. Kento will want to give you a workout with the weights, but I feel that, as important as strength is, you also need to be flexible. Without that, you can be as strong as an ox, but if you can't move, then you are a sitting duck" Cye explained.

James quietly listened to what Cye had to say. "I'm afraid that the work schedule I have doesn't leave me with a lot of free time for exercise. I do what I can, when I can, but its not like I have the amount of time that you do Cye" he told the Ronin of Trust.

Cye nodded in understanding. "I **do** understand! That's why I worked up a schedule for you. It is easy to follow and easy to do. **AND** you can do it in your spare time. Just watch and I'll show you what I mean" Cye told his pupil.

Cye demonstrated what he had meant, and then had James do it. To his surprise, James was able to do it without a major amount of worry and strain.

"Just remember to do that before you start on your weight training with Kento. He may come across as a food loving person" which caused James to break out in a chuckle "**BUT** he does know what he's talking about when it comes to strength and muscles" Cye told him.

James nodded, knowing that Cye would not be telling him this for just any reason. "I do have a question Cye? Did you ever look over that recipe that I gave the group the first day that I arrived?" he asked.

Cye nodded. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" enquired the bearer of the Torrent armor.

"Well, with the weekend coming up, I will have some free time. I've just about caught up with the preliminary calls that I have, and I'd like to do something special. I'd like, with your help, to cook dinner for everyone here" James offered.

"That's a pretty big chore. You **sure** that you want to do that" Cye stated, his accent coming across stronger than usual, as he looked James straight in the eye.

"I'm sure. Besides, it would give you and Mia a break, as well as allowing me to show my gratitude for all that you; Mia, Twyla, and everyone else have done for me. So, are we on or not?" James asked.

"We're on. We'll do the shopping Saturday afternoon" Cye told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kento's Turn!

The next day, James followed up on his preliminary calls, including Hanna Ha High School. The results of the follow up calls were mixed. Those calls that James went on, that he had not already gotten set up, were mixed. Older persons decided not to go for the higher speed connections, while younger people eagerly signed up for the high speed access. Upon arriving at Hanna Ha, he found out that the school principal had not only read the flyer, but had authorized the start up of a high speed network for use at the school. Overall, the day was a decent one for him.

That evening, Kento stopped by James room in the mansion, as he finished up his paperwork for the day. "You ready for a workout tonight?" The Ronin of Justice asked.

James looked up from his notes and carefully put them away. "Give me a few minutes to change and stretch, and I'll meet you in the gym" he told the Ronin powerhouse. He then put on a pair of gym shorts and headed down to the gym.

Once there, Kento was waiting, as patiently as he could. "Can you please hurry up? I'd like to get this done before Talpa sends his tin cans again!" he moaned.

James just looked at him as he started to stretch. "Kento, there is one thing that I learned from my clan, and that is **PATIENCE!** If you rush into things, you are bound to make a mistake. Once you know what needs to be done, then you can attack. If I don't stretch before working out, then I might pull a muscle, and then I wouldn't be able to help out Cye with dinner this weekend" he told the Chinese youth.

Kento's eyes lit up, and his mouth started drooling. "What are you going to fix? Can you tell me?" he asked in quick fashion.

"Keep that up, and you won't get any food. In fact, the only thing you will get will be a marble rolling pin hitting your hand: a **COLD** rolling pin!" James responded.

For once, Kento decided not to push the matter. He knew that if James was helping Cye, then it should be good. He also realized that if James was hurt, then he might not get the food. So, he started working with James on military presses, curls and leg lifts. "What are you looking at, power or stamina?" he asked James.

"Strength and Stamina. I want to be in better shape, should we run into Talpa's minions, or even Talpa himself, I'm going to need better stamina" he told the dark haired member of the team.

"Then perhaps you should work on keeping your head clear" came a calm voice from the doorway. As the pair looked on, Sage appeared. "Your next session is with me. I'm going to work with you on meditation" the blonde haired Ronin of Wisdom and Light stated.

This caused James to groan and very loudly! "Sage, I've never been one for the 'look into your navel' meditation. To me, that seemed for the birds" he told him.

"Don't knock meditation too much. You might be surprised at what you find out about yourself" stated Sage, as he left the gym area.

A few minutes later, Kento and James decided to call it a night as well. "_Meditation huh? I'll try it, but I doubt very much that I'll be enjoying it"_ James thought to himself, as he turned in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Meanwhile, in the Dynasty_

When the Warlords returned to the Nether Realm, Talpa was waiting for them. "Where are the Ronin Warrior armors that I sent you to retrieve for me?" he asked, although, looking at his Warlords, he knew the answer.

Nightshade stepped forward to answer for the Warlords. "We failed you Master Talpa. We were unable to capture any of the six Ronin armors for you" he said, awaiting his punishment for failing Talpa.

"You said **six** armors" Talpa said, intrigued by the news. He stepped back and allowed Nightshade to continue with the report.

"Yes Master Talpa. We had sent the Nether Soldiers in, to capture the woman. Suddenly, a young man came crashing out of the top of the house, and began to carve up the soldiers so fast, that to save ourselves, we had no option but to withdraw to here. Master Talpa, if anyone is to be punished for this, let it be me. I lead the assault upon the house, and it is on my head that the blame should be lain" Nightshade said, bowing his head, in anticipation of being struck by Talpa.

"Did any of you see how he destroyed the soldiers?" Talpa asked in such a manner that it was apparent to one and all present that this was actually a command!

"I did Master Talpa. He used claws. Claws that glistened in the sunlight, and appeared to be composed of pure energy" Cassandra stated, doing her best to back up Nightshade. "In fact, the way he attacked, it was so fast, and that we could not get there in time to save them" she said in a cold voice.

"LEAVE ME!" ordered Talpa, in a voice that shook the hall that the group was in, as well as shaking them to their core. The warlords complied, leaving after bowing to their Master. A few minutes later, Talpa felt the presence of his other female Warlord. "Did you get a look at this new Warrior?" He asked her.

Ami nodded. "He stood nearly 6' tall, with blonde hair. His silver gray sub armor glistened in the sunlight. He took the soldiers out through the window as if they were nothing. I was barely able to escape being torn apart as well. Whoever this new warrior is, he is both tough _and_ deadly. You should either try and turn him for the Dynasty, or destroy him. Personally, I would suggest that he be destroyed" she told him.

Talpa nodded as he took in the information. "I will consider it. But, as for your next battle with the Ronin's' you will need to have your armor's recharged. The other three warlords will have their armors recharged by the power of the Nether Spirits!" Talpa proclaimed. And with that, a low moan was heard throughout the Dynasty, as the Nether Spirits grabbed each warlord, and dumped them into the pits. And the screams of the Warlords were heard throughout the Dynasty as the armors were recharged.


	14. Chapter 14: Mental Training pt 1

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 14

Mental Training Pt. 1

_AN: This will be the first of three chapters with a SPECIAL Guest Star in it! Anyone who wants to make a guess is welcome to either email me at or leave a guess with your review. **NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

James was asleep at 5:00AM when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just 5 more minutes Mum" he muttered, before he felt the hand shake him even harder. "Just hold your bloody horses, will you! It's impolite to wake a person up at the crack of dawn!" he muttered, a hint of an accent coming through his voice.

"This is **MY** usual time to be up for morning mediation. And if you want to get some training in mental activities, this is the time to do it" came a voice in reply.

James slowly opened his eyes, to see Sage wide awake and dressed for going outside. "Just what do you mean, Mental Training?" he muttered, as he slowly got himself out of bed. He grabbed some clothes, threw them on, and followed Sage out of the manor house.

A few minutes later, James was outside, his breath showing up in the cool morning air. He was still trying to wake himself up after being awakened at what he considered a VERY early hour of the day. A few minutes later, he found Sage, sitting down at a rock with a flat base on it. "So, what is the purpose of all this early morning rising?" he grumbled.

"It's very simple. You sit across from me and clear your mind. Once you do so, you will find answers to strengthening your focus, and make you that much harder to stop, as well as helping you find the key to summoning your armor" Sage replied. And with that, he sat down on the rock, and began his ritual.

James sat down across from Sage. "I've never been very good at this sort of thing" he muttered as he tried to clear his mind. But, instead of his mind clearing, it took him to a Dojo style setting.

Across from him was a man with dark hair that came to twin points on his head, with matching dark mutton chop sideburns, and had a presence around him that screamed **WARRIOR **to James!

"Excuse me sir, but who are you, and what are you doing here?" James politely asked.

"You could say Bub that I'm your guide here on the mental plain" the man replied, looking James straight in the eye. "I'm here to teach you a bit about Sword Play and using the energy that you have access to. First though, let's see what you have in the way of Weaponry" he said, popping a set of metal claws out of his hands.

James took one look at the situation, and summoned his own sub armor. "**ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR!**" he called out, summoning the silver grey sub armor to him. He then called forth his own energy claws. "If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one" he said, ready to use his own claws.

The guide just smiled. "You've got the right attitude kid. Now, lets see what you've got in the way of skill" he said, as he started his own attack!


	15. Mental Training Pt 2

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Chapter 15

Mental Training Pt 2

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

As the two went at it, claw to claw, neither one asked nor gave any quarter. It was a test and in this test, it was hard to tell who was going to be the victor. James was younger and quicker, but the shorter man had more skill and seemed to recover quicker. Finally, the guide stopped the fight.

"You're good kid. You energy claws give you an edge that I don't have" he told the young man.

"Just what do you mean sir?" James asked politely.

The guide proceeded to show James his metal claws. "My claws are solid. They are great for cutting and slicing, but they have a tendency to stick in very hard material. Your claws though, being energy, are adaptable. You can make them as long or as short as you wish, and they won't stick in material either" the guide told him.

James nodded in interest. "I appreciate the information sir. I hope to be able to use it when I get back to the real world" he said.

"Enough of this back slapping kid! Its time for you to use that symbol on your head" said the guide, pointing at the Kanji of Knowledge" to help you find what you came here for: **YOUR ARMOUR!**" the guide stated bluntly to James.


	16. Mental Training Pt 3

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

Chapter 16

Mental Training Part 3

James just looked at the guide as if he was **NUTS!** "What do you mean, use the Symbol on my head? How can my kanji of knowledge help me out in finding my armor?"

"Very simple kid. You see that door over there" the guide stated, pointing to a metal door that could be seen in the distance. "You have to figure out **how** to open that door. It has no hinges on it, and the only thing that the door has on it is a mirror image of the kanji symbol of yours. You figure out how to open it, and you get the armor and the weapons that go with that armor. Good luck Bub: I'll be watching" he said, as he disappeared from sight.

James just shook his head, and headed toward the door. It was just as the guide had told him: A solid, silver grey door, with the kanji symbol of knowledge on it. Looking around, James noticed that while there were no hinges on the sides of this door, there were no hinges on the bottom or top of it either!

"Great. A door with no apparent opening, and the only thin that it has on it is the symbol of knowledge" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, it hit him on HOW TO OPEN THE DOOR!

James took a deep breath, and called out "TAO CHIN!" As he did, the door disappeared, and in front of him was a suit of silver grey armor, with a sword sheath in the back, a helmet that was a cross between European and traditional Japanese. Like the sub armor, it had thick gauntlets with openings in them for the claws.

"Congratulations kid. You found the armor. Now, call it, and let's begin your sword training!" Said the guide, a smile on his face.


	17. Mental Training Finale

Chapter 17

James returned a few minutes later, wearing the armor that he had claimed. The only thing that was missing was the sword for the sheath that he was wearing on his back. As he returned, the guide was there, waiting for him.

"O, K, Its time for a few quick lessons about your weapons kid. The first set of weapons, you already know about: Your claws. Those gauntlets will give you better protection when wearing them. The second lesson is this" the guide said, handing James a rather unusual looking sword.

The sword that James took was long, at least 4', but it was the shape of the blade as well as the shape of the hilt that intrigued him the most. The blade looked like it was half of a triangle, long on one side, with the blade itself coming out from the top, in a triangle shape, before jutting back into the hilt of the sword. And the hilt itself was rather unusual, because it had a small piece like a portion of a cross about halfway down, while the majority of the hilt stretched out almost like a gun grip.

"This is half of your main weapon: **THE POWER SWORD!** This can be used to create energy blasts. The more energy your opponent uses against you, the more is fed from your armor to the blade. It can be used like a normal sword, or you can use it to actually shoot energy bolts at your foe. When the time comes, you'll know how to summon the other half, and unleash the full power of the swords and your armor" the guide told him.

As James took the sword, the guide turned toward him. "Before you get too comfortable with that blade, get yourself a wooden one made to practice with. It'll help you get more acclimated to the feel of the weapon" he told the Ronin.

"Suddenly, it felt as if the atmosphere in the dojo was changing! "It's time for you to head back kid. You've been gone from the real world for a while" the guide informed James.

"What do you mean? I've only been here an hour at the most!" James exclaimed, feeling the pressure on him.

The guide shook his head. "Time flows differently here than in the real world. What may seem like an hour here is more like 5, 6 hours out there! Its time you went back" the smaller man told James

"Before I go, I have one last question for you sir. What is your name? I never got it?" James politely enquired

The guide smiled. "Most people who end up here don't deserve to know my name. But you've earned that right kid. Most people call me Patch. But my real name is **LOG"**

"**AN**" screamed James, as he opened his eyes to see Sage, Cye, Mia, and Twyla looking at him. "Before you start asking questions, I have one for you Sage: How long was I gone?" he asked the Ronin of Light and Wisdom.

"**5 **hours. Did you find what you were looking for? Sage asked.

James nodded. "I'll fill everyone in during dinner tonight. This is ONE story no one is going to believe!" he said, as he stretched out muscles that had started to cramp up during his meditation sequence. After that, he and Cye headed for the kitchen to prepare the shopping list for dinner that night.

_AN: For those of you who have not figured it out yet, the guide on the mental plane was Logan, AKA Wolverine of the X-Men. And, if you want to see what the sword that James is going to be using looks like, check out the following site: __http/ for more information._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After he got cleaned up and changed from the meditation session, James went downstairs to the living room. Sitting down at a table in the living room, he pulled out his copy of the quiche recipe that he had shared with Cye. After reviewing it, and calculating how much he was going to need to fix enough quiches for everyone, he let out a low whistle. He was going to need some **serious** help on this project!

A few minutes later, Cye came downstairs. "You worked out the details yet mate?" he asked, seeing the grim look on James face. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Taka a look at what I figured out Cye. This list of ingredients is for 17 quiches, two for everyone but Kento, who gets three. I am hoping that three will be enough to fill even HIS bottomless stomach up! But, I am going to need some serious help in both the shopping and preparing departments to pull this off!" James exclaimed.

The two men took a look at what James had calculated: The results were the following:

_51 eggs or 17 egg beaters_

_Nutmeg_

_25 ½ cups condensed milk._

_51 slices of Swiss cheese_

_102 oz of meat_

Cye let out a low whistle after looking over the list of material. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to need some help! But what sort of meat were you going to use for the filling for this dish?" he asked.

"I was originally thinking tuna" James said, but quickly changed his mind, when he saw the look on Cye's face. "I changed that when I remembered that you have a special link to the sea and to water. So, we are going to go with ham instead."

Cye quickly nodded. "Most of the ingredients won't be too hard to get. But the ham may be a bit expensive. We'll have to shop around and see who can give us the best deal" the Ronin of Trust stated.

"Then let's get started. The sooner we get everything together, the sooner we can get dinner prepared" James replied, as he and Cye stepped away from the table.

Just then, the mail arrived, with an envelope that had all sorts of official markings on it for Mia. James took one look at it and sighed. "Looks like Mia is in for something" he said, as he laid the envelope on the table. And with that, the two men took off for the market.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Time to go SHOPPING!

Cye and James quickly headed out of the house and headed out to the driveway. "It will probably be better if we take my company vehicle, Cye. Nothing against Mia's jeep, but we are going to need **A LOT** of room for what we need for this meal" he told the Ronin of Trust.

Cye nodded, remembering the list that had been worked out. "We had best get started. Many of the shops will sell out quickly" he said, as they took off from the manor house.

It took the pair a good number of hours to get everything taken care of, but they succeeded. "Cye, next time I plan on making this much quiche, remind me **NOT TO!**" James groused in a good natured tone.

Cye laughed as they loaded up the car. "Don't worry, I will. And, I have a small surprise for you James. You see that shop over there, the one with the wooden sign in the main window?" Cye pointed toward a small shop off to one side of the street that they were on.

"What's so special about that shop?" James asked, as he put another load of groceries into the car.

"The gentleman who owns and runs that shop is one of the top woodworking specialists in the area. You said that you were looking for someone to do a special woodworking project for you" Cye reminded him.

The flat of James hand hit his forehead! "THANKS CYE! I had almost forgotten about that!" he exclaimed, as he headed for the shop. James had briefly mentioned to Cye that he had need of someone to do some special wood work for him, but he had not told him what it was about. He was still in need of a wooden version of the Power Sword to practice with if he was going to be ready to use the weapon, should it become necessary.

As he entered the shop, James could see the quality of the work that was done in the shop. The carvings, the statues, were all of such quality that they almost looked alive!

All of a sudden, he heard a voice from behind him: "Can I be of some help to you?" it asked.


	20. A commission is given!

Chapter 20

James turned around to see a man in his early 40's with dark hair looking at him. "Are you the owner of this place?" he asked, patiently awaiting the response.

"Hai. I am Reko Togoma, the owner of this shop. I see your friend Cye brought you in here. I have done much work for him and his friends. Now, what can I do for you?" the gentleman replied.

James quickly pulled out a pen and some paper. "I was wondering if you could create a wooden version of this sword, based on this sketch. I know that my drawing is not the greatest in the world, but, if you could come up with something like this, I would be very grateful" he told the older gentleman, speaking with respect to the shop owner.

Mr. Togoma looked over the sketch. "Creating a wooden sword based on this sketch will be difficult, but not impossible. Come back on Wednesday, and we shall see what I have come up with. We will discuss payment then" he told James.

With that, James bowed in respect to the man, and he and Cye headed out to the car.

"Well, what do you think of him?" the Ronin of Trust asked.

"He seems to know what he's talking about. I'll know better on Wednesday, when I pick up the blade. Right now though, we need to get back to the house. I think we may have to serve this material tomorrow night, unless Mia has a double stove in her house" James replied, as they drove back to the manor house.

"I should have realized that it would take some time to cook them. But, if we work together, we might be able to get them done tonight!" Cye stated.

"You're on! If it takes teamwork to fill Kento's stomach, then its teamwork that will get the job done!" James said, with a rarely seen smile on his face, as they entered the drive to the manor house.

Upon arrival, Mia was waiting for them on the doorstep. "Let me give you a hand with those supplies. It looks like you bout out the town!" she said jokingly.

"Not quite, but we do have enough here to give everyone two quiches except for Kento: He is going to get three!" said Cye, as he, James, and Mia brought the groceries in.

A few minutes later, the supplies were laid out, and the cooking began.


	21. Ch 21: Prepare for dinner!

Chapter 21

As the two men got into the kitchen, they began to start organizing everything they had bought, from the pie shells to the meat

"I know it was going to be a lot of work Cye, but if we go at it together, we should be able to pull this off!" James said, as he started preparing the pie shells for the dinner.

"True. And with the two of us working together, we may even be able to fill that so called bottomless pit of Kento's stomach" Cye replied with a small laugh.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Kento called out as he took in the site of all the food laid out in the kitchen. "How soon will it be ready, and how soon can I get a snack?" the bearer of the Hardrock armor asked, his eyes alit at the site of the food, and his mouth virtually drooling at the thought of what he might be able to sink his teeth into.

"When it's ready, and not before Kento! I told you what would happen if you tried to grab a snack. Now leave, before I get the rolling pin out!" James told him, with a serious look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kento exclaimed. But the look in James eyes told Kento that he was **not** joking! Kento quickly left the kitchen after that.

"That's the first time that has ever happened! No one has ever been able, except for Rowen, to keep Kento out of the kitchen" exclaimed Cye.

"And from what I've heard, Rowen can't even cook" James replied, as he took the first two shells, and put them in the oven. "Has he ever tried to learn?" he asked.

Cye shook his head. "We've tried. But it seems that every time he tries, he ends up making such a mess that Mia has banned him from cooking. We usually end up ordering out the night that it's his turn" Cye explained.

James nodded. "I think I have an idea, but it will take some time to pull it off. In the meantime, let's get the filling ready for the first two pie shells" he said, as they returned to work on the meal.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**LET THE FEAST BEGIN!**

As James and Cye began to put the shells into the oven, Cye decided to try and get a little more information out of James. "You said that you left your family hiding grounds. How did you learn to speak English so well?" Cye asked.

"One of the things that happened over the years was that, they brought in people who spoke many languages. English was one of them. In fact, one of the things that I managed to pick up on was what is called Science Fiction. It helped me to improve my ability with the language, and develop an ability to mimic certain voices" James answered, as he unleashed a slew of different voices and phrases that soon had Cye holding onto his side, which was hurting from so much laughter!

"Mate, if you EVER decide to stop doing computer work, you could make a bundle on the comedy circuit doing impressions" Cye finally said, calming down from the laugh attack, just as the first quiches were ready to be removed.

"I may think about it. I would rather try and teach sword play and self defense though, since there is so much need for such abilities in the world today" James said, as he pulled the first 2 quiches out of the oven.

"Well, I have a hunch that you are going to do fine, no matter what you set your mind to" Cye responded, as he put a pair of shells into the oven to cook. "We better get these outside. The others are probably wondering what's been going on" Cye told James, as he cut the quiches into quarters, and took them out to the dinning room.

Over the next few hours, everyone was fed. Cye and James made a good team, as one would prepare quiches for cooking, while the other took them out to the dining room as they were done being cooked. Finally, the last two quiches were done. "Go on ahead James. The group wants to see you" Cye said, as he gently nudged his cooking partner for the day out to the dining room.

James went, albeit reluctantly. He was not used to all this attention when it came to his cooking abilities, and was even **more** embarrassed when everyone broke out in applause!

"I have to admit James, I never thought that I would say this, but **I'M FULL!**" Kento proclaimed, to the shock of almost everyone in the dining room.

"Kento. . . full? PLEASE, someone mark this on the calendar!" proclaimed Mia, her face in a rather large grin over this remark. The whole room broke out in laughter, since almost everyone at one time or another had experienced Kento's appetite in action.

James just smiled. "I am happy that everyone enjoyed the meal. Perhaps you will consider adding this as a addition to what you normally eat" he suggested to one and all present.

"Perhaps. But, I have to make an announcement" Mia said, as she stood up from the table. "As some of you noticed earlier, I got a rather large envelope in the mail today. I have been asked to participate in a series of lectures in the United States. The series starts in two weeks, so I will be leaving a week from Sunday for the following cities in the United States: New York, Chicago, Dallas, San Diego, San Francisco, Los Angeles, and a small suburb of Los Angeles called Sunnydale" she told those present. As Mia finished the list of cities, alarm bells started sounding in James head!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

_Friendly Advice given to a friend_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

"Mia, could I have a word with you?" James asked, as he and Cye cleaned up the dishes from the meal. He motioned toward the table where her itinerary for her lecture tour of the United States was.

"Sure James. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, as they sat down at the table, with James behaving as a gentleman, pulling the chair out for Mia. _"If only Ryo could remember such manners" she thought to herself._

"I'll get right down to the issue Mia. I have a very **bad** feeling where this town of Sunnydale California is concerned" he told her, his face showing the worry that he was feeling.

"What is it about Sunnydale that has you so worried?" the den mother and top researcher for the team asked, seeing the worry etched in his face.

"It's nothing that I can really put a finger on Mia. But, just to be on the safe side, why don't we do a quick search and see what we can find on this town" James suggested, as he quickly hooked up his laptop computer to her connection.

After about 30 minutes or searching, James shut down the computer and reconnected Mia's computer. "I think we just found what it was that was making me nervous" he stated, seeing the look of worry now starting to etch itself on Mia's face.

"I have to agree. Any town that has **THAT** may deaths due to PCP or other drugs has something seriously wrong. So, what do you suggest?" she asked James.

"Play it safe. You can't cancel the tour, but you can take some precautions. Do your lectures during the day. Pick up something that you can eat in your room. And above all else, once you turn in for the night **DO NOT** open your door!" he suggested, trying to put her at ease. "_There was one thing I noticed that Mia didn't. A reference that this town lays on what the Spanish called The Mouth of Hell. I don't know WHAT that is, but it makes me **NERVOUS!**_" He thought to himself.

"So, what are your plans for next week James?" Mia asked, as they left the room. She picked up the material, and carefully organized it so she could review it later, along with James suggestions.

"Expand my area. Try to get a few more calls. And on Wednesday, I pick up my practice blade" he told her.

"That reminds me! You never told us what happened while you were meditating" Sage remarked, as he over heard the pair talking.

James just shook his head. "Tell the others to find something to snack on, if they want to. This is going to be one tale that is going to have EVERYONE scratching their heads" he stated.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_An: Thanks for ALL the reviews so far! It does an authors heart proud to read all of them!_

After the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Mia went down to the cellar, and brought up a bottle of sake that had been put away for special occasions. "If this evening doesn't qualify as a special occasion, I don't know what does" she thought to herself. She then proceeded to get out cups for each person in the house, and set everything up in the main room.

Soon, everyone started arriving: First Ryo, then Rowen and Sage, then Kento and Cye. Finally James and Twyla arrived, with James being a gentleman, and pulling out the chair for her. She gave him a quick remark in appreciation, and then he sat down as well.

Mia then proceeded to open the bottle and pour the sake out for one and all. "I saved this bottle for a special event, and I can think of no other than James filling us in on how he got his armor" she told the collected group of individuals present.

"I appreciate the gesture Mia, but really, you should save that for when we send Talpa packing again" James told her, in a calm voice.

"James, stop being a wet blanket! If Mia feels that this occasion deserves sake, then let her do so!" Twyla told him.

James shook his head. He had quickly learned that Twyla was not the type of person to be tactful, when something meant a great deal to her. So, to calm everyone down, he took a glass of the Sake, and sat down, waiting for the rest of the team to sit down before he began his tale. Once everyone, including Mia and Twyla sat down, he began the tale.

When he finished it, everyone was amazed, except, to an extent Sage. "I knew you had potential in your mind James, but to find a guide on that plane is very rare. I commend you for doing so" he told him.

James accepted the compliment from the Ronin of Wisdom. "I'm just looking forward to Wednesday, when I get my practice sword. It will make things easier to train with you, using your weapons against this version that I am having created. It will be easier to train against both you and Ryo, since you both use swords" he stated.

Ryo nodded. "What does this blade look like?" he asked.

"Patience Ryo. When it arrives, I'll show it to one and all" he stated. As he said that, he felt, and then saw the appearance of Kayura.

"Hello Kayura. What brings you here tonight?" Rowen asked, pulling out a chair for the current Ancient One which she gratefully accepted.

"I was just checking up on all of those present here in this room. And, to let you know that I have set up wards to let me know when Talpa sends out his new warlords again. I do want you to be careful: These Warlords are almost as tough as the ones you fought against when Talpa sent them against you during your first battle" she informed them.

"We understand Kayura. James is getting his practice blade this week, and will start weapons training this weekend" Ryo told her, which brought a nod from the Ancient.

"Just be careful. I still know nothing about any of them, so be on your guard" she told them, as she returned to her base in the Nether Realm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_A/N I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far! Special thanks go out to a pair of RW authors who are favorites of mine that I whole heartedly recommend that you check out. The first one is Rouge Ronin, who has created a character called Kaye and pairs her up a great deal with Kento. She is one of my favorites, and you should, if you get a chance, check out her work! Another big thanks goes out to my online little sister IcefireLadyRoninofHope, aka Icefire2. My little sister may not be the greatest speller, but between the two of us, we have written some very interesting material! So, please, check out their work, and leave them some reviews! And, as anyone who knows authors, we THRIVE on reviews!_

After dinner, and Kayura's visit, everyone relaxed. Sunday was a day for relaxation and religious services. Monday, James went back on the road, expanding on the area that he had started already. That evening, he followed up on his notes, and had a chess match with Rowen. He still lost, but it was much closer than the previous time. Tuesday was more sales work and stretching with Cye. Wednesday, after he was done with his sales work, he stopped by the shop he and Cye had visited over the weekend.

As he entered the shop Reko Togoma was there waiting for him. "Greetings James Ferino-san" he stated, his eyes lighting up with glee, as he escorted him to the back of the store. "I think that what I have here, will more than exceed your expectations" he told the young man.

As James' eyes adjusted to the lower light in the back, he could see all the wood working that was done back there. But one item caught his eyes: A heavily wrapped package in brown wrapping paper. Something told him that THIS was the practice blade that he had requested. He carefully took the package and looked at the man in front of him. This package felt slightly off to him!

Togoma saw the look in James eyes, and quickly explained. "When I was building the practice blade, I went and built a second blade, a mirror sword if you will, to it. I hope that you are not displeased" he stated.

James gave him a polite smile. "I have no objection to the second blade. It may come in handy with my practice" he told the older gentleman. A few words later, the American equivalent of $25 was exchanged, and James took the blades back to the mansion with him. He could hardly wait to get the feel of the wooden swords in practice against any of the Ronins.


	26. Chapter 26

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ronin Warriors! The only things I own are Twyla Koji, James Ferino, and the dark warlords, and anything else that you do not recognize._

As James headed back from picking up his training blades, he came across a music shop, with, of all things, a **saxophone** in the front window! It took some time, but James managed to finagle a deal on the instrument, and took it with him back to the manor house. "It's been a while since I played this. I just hope I haven't lost my touch" he thought to himself, as he headed toward the manor.

Upon arriving, he took both packages to his room. As he left, he ran into Ryo. "When do you and the rest of the team practice with your weapons?" he asked the Ronin of Virtue.

"Usually Saturday morning or Saturday afternoon, depending on how long it takes Cye to get the shopping done. Why are you asking?" Ryo enquired.

James looked at him. "I got my practice blades today. Now, I can get in on training with weapons with you" he replied, as Twyla stepped into the hallway.

"What's this about weapons practice?" she asked, her curiosity piqued, as she looked at the young men present.

"James just got his practice blades, so this weekend, he can join us in weapons training. That's part of what I do. I handle the sessions, making sure everyone gets a chance to practice with each others weapons. While it's unlikely that it would happen if we know how to use them, we can use them if we get separated from our usual weapons" Ryo answered.

James nodded in appreciation. It **WOULD** be good to get some practice in with his weapons, should the situation come up when he would need to use them in battle. And, if Talpa did send back his soldiers, he wanted to be ready.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have some material to transcribe for Mia, before she leaves next week on her trip to the United States. She wants to be prepared for any questions that might be thrown at her" Twyla stated, as she headed toward the study.

"By the way Twyla, what do you have planned for this Friday night?" James asked, a little bit of nerves showing up in his voice, as he faced Mia's half sister.

"After I finish up the transcribing, nothing at all" Suddenly Twyla's face lit up. "James Ferino, are you asking me out!" she exclaimed.

James nodded his face slightly red from embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you out, just not here in front of the others" he responded, trying not to humiliate himself in front of this lady.

Twyla smiled at him. "I'll be ready around 7PM. Don't be late in meeting me at the stairs at that time" she said, as she headed toward her room.

By the time 7PM rolled around, James had warmed up the car, and was waiting for Twyla to come down the stairs. When she did, James heart just about stopped! She was wearing a wrap to cover her shoulders, while wearing a black tank top, red leather pants, and boots with small heels on them. "You, you, you, you look fantastic!" he said, his tongue in his mouth most of the time.

"Thank you. By the way, what is in that case there?" she asked, pointing to an unusual case by James feet.

""Oh. That's just a saxophone that I picked up today. I used to play, and I brought it along in case I might need it" he said, as he escorted her out the door toward the night club.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ronin Warriors! The only characters that I can take credit for are those that you do not recognize from the regular series._

At 11:00 PM the door to the Koji Manor opened, to reveal a intoxicated Twyla Koji, followed by a slightly less intoxicated James Ferino following her in. "We need to be very, very quiet. We **don't** want to wake Mia up" Twyla said, trying to keep from giggling, due to the effects of the liquor.

"I'll be quiet if YOU'LL be quiet" James responded, a loopy grin on his face. He too, had consumed a bit of liquor that evening, even though he had worked some of it off playing his saxophone that evening. He had joined in a local band, helping out with playing such songs as 'The Heat is on' and 'Harlem Nights', which resulted in much appreciation from the audience and Twyla.

Suddenly the lights came on, and Mia came downstairs, a robe over her nightgown. "AND WHERE HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN ALL EVENING!" she shouted at them, causing Twyla to wince, and James to look down at the floor. She had been upset when the two took off that evening and had decided to wait up for them to chew them out for it.

"We went out for the evening sis. And James is a WONDERFUL saxophone player" Twyla responded, trying to form a coherent response over an urge to giggle.

"James, go get cleaned up and get some rest. Ryo and Sage want to have weapons practice with you in the morning. As for you Twyla, you and I are going to have a discussion over your actions this evening" Mia stated, dragging Twyla to her room. Twyla went along, but was giggling every now and then.

By 7AM, James was up. His head was hurting somewhat, but he was able to function. And he knew that he was going to be in for some trouble, because both Ryo and Sage would not hold back in practice. A few minutes later, Cye came downstairs.

"Good Morning James. Ready for your first weapons workout?" Cye asked, as he started working on preparing pancakes for breakfast. He then saw that James was holding his head in his hands. "You OK?" he asked.

"I'll survive. Just remind me next time to figure out some way to dilute the effects of alcohol when out on the town" he answered. Just then the kitchen door opened and Kento came down, causing James to wince at the sound of the door opening and closing,

"Hey Cye, what's for Breakfast?" Kento asked, as he then noticed James condition. "Looks like you tied one on last night" he stated.

"Not funny Kento. Not funny in the least bit" James replied in a voice that was almost a snarl, when Cye came by with a glass of water, and a pair of aspirins.

"Try taking this. It'll help a bit. And Kento lay off. James was out on the town last night with Twyla" Cye told his friend and top critic of his cooking.

"You and Twyla went OUT last night? Man that must have been something" Kento stated, as he started getting the table set up for breakfast.

"The next time we go out, I'M the one who is going to suggest where we go!" James stated, as he washed down what Cye had given him. In a few minutes, the rest of the team was downstairs, except for Mia and Twyla.

Five minutes later, Mia came down. "James, I owe you something of an apology. I didn't realize that you had asked Twyla out, and that she took you to those clubs. If I had known that she was going to do that, I would have suggested a few places that weren't so crazy" she said.

"It's alright Mia. I had a good time, and even got to play with some local bands. So don't blame Twyla for all of it" he calmly stated.

And in a few minutes everyone was eating breakfast. "You going to be ready for weapons practice today James?" Ryo asked. James nodded.

"Its time I started getting some work in with my swords. If Talpa attacks, I may need to know how to use them" he told the Ronin leader.

Ryo nodded his head. "Well, if you're as good with the blades as you were with those claws of yours, you shouldn't have any problems. But I still want you to work with both myself and Sage on using your sword. I use a pair of Katana's and Sage uses a No-Datchi. So, if anyone can help get you acclimated to using a bladed weapon, its us" he stated.

James nodded his head in appreciation. "I look forward to practice today" he calmly stated, as he ate what was put on his plate.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the Ronin Warriors! If you try to sue me, all you'll get is a lot of debt to pay off!_

**WHACK!** Came the sound from the training area, as Sage, Ryo and James began work with the weapons. Sometimes Sage would attack and James would defend, other times Ryo would attack and Sage would defend. And other times Ryo would attack and James would defend. Soon though, the tide began to turn. James began to get the feel of his training blades and began to give Ryo and Sage a run for their money. "OK, that's enough for now" called out Ryo, as the three began to show signs of fatigue.

James put the training sword in a sheath on his back and turned toward the other two warriors and bowed in respect. "NOW THAT, that was a workout!" he exclaimed, the excitement showing on his face.

"I have to admit, I was worried over what you could do with that sword of yours, but you did pretty well for your first time with it" Sage stated, as he grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking from it.

"Thank you Sage. I admit, after last nights evening out, I would be in sorry shape for today" James replied, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Well, Mia did say that it wasn't your entire fault that you and Twyla got in hot water. Twyla should have known better which places to take you" Ryo stated, as he headed toward the showers. Just then, the door opened, and in came Twyla, her head looking down.

"When you are done, let me know. Mia wants me to clean this place up for you, as part of my punishment" she told the three men in the facility. THIS caused a look of surprise on the faces of one and all there!

"Twyla, it wasn't your entire fault. Let me help you out with this" James offered. But Twyla shook her head over James offer to help her out. "Why won't you allow me to assist you?" he asked, surprise in his voice and on his face.

"Because I messed up and you didn't. You were the one I took advantage of, and so I have to pay" Twyla responded, her voice showing humility and a desire to get this assignment over with.

James just shook his head, and grabbed a rag from the bucket that Twyla had brought in with her. "If Mia has a problem with this, she can talk it over with me. Now, please, we have work to do in here. The sooner we get started, the sooner we get this done" he quietly told her in no uncertain terms. And the two began the job of cleaning up the training facility from top to bottom.

It took a few hours, but by the time that they were finished, the facility was not only clean, but it was also restocked with bottled water as well. They cleaned and washed the bottles, and refilled them. As James put the last one in the refrigerator, he touched Twyla's hand, and felt a shock go through his body.

He gently turned her toward him, and slowly began to kiss her, with Twyla returning the kisses with a great deal of passion. "I think we had better take this somewhere else" James suggested, despite Twyla's moans of pleasure.

"Do we have to?" she half asked, half complained, not liking the idea of stopping what she was enjoying.

"Do you want Mia or anyone else to see what is going on?" James responded, finally getting through to Twyla. So, the two closed up the facility, and headed off to a little used section of the manor house for some private time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_The Dog that Barks_

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own the Ronin Warriors! Period! FINITO! Anyone wants to sue me over them is going to end up with a LOT of bills!

After the events in the Training Hall, things began to move forward for James and Twyla. The two began to spend a great deal of time together in the evenings, causing remarks from Kento of "Get a Room!" to which James responded, "When you get a lady of your own, THEN you'll understand!"

Ryo though, was a bit quieter about it. When he mentioned it to James, he was politely told "If you have a compliant, then think about YOUR relationship with Mia" which settled the matter.

Finally though, came the day when Mia had to leave Toyoma for the States. "Everything packed?" asked Ryo. "Check" came the reply. "Tickets?" "Check" "Agenda for the talks?" "Check" Finally, Mia turned to Ryo.

"Ryo, I love you very much, but you DON'T have to act like a mother hen" she told him. "The agenda is laid out, the tickets are ready, and Twyla will be here. So don't worry!" she told him.

"I know Mia. It's just that, you are the rock that the team is built on. After Talpa's attack on us when we first formed, you were the one who brought us back together. I just don't like the idea of you leaving here, that's all" he explained to her.

Mia gave him a kiss on both the cheeks and a full one on the lips. "Don't worry Ryo. I'm a big girl now. I can handle this trip to the states. Besides" she said, with a lusty twinkle in her eyes, "you never know WHAT I might bring back from a trip to California" she told him.

And with that, the final preparations were made to load up the jeep, and head off for the airport. However, all this activity did not go unnoticed in the Dynasty!

"DARK WARLORDS, report to me!" called out Talpa, as he awaited his men. In a matter of seconds, the four warlords were present in the throne room. "The woman Mia Koji is preparing to leave Japan. You will execute a two prong strike: The first prong will be to keep the Ronin's busy. The second part will be to capture the woman known as Twyla Koji and bring her to the Dynasty. That job will be given to the Warlord of Stealth" Talpa stated, pointing at Ami, who nodded in agreement.

"Then we are nothing but cannon fodder!" exclaimed Boaz, who was hit by a bolt of energy for his words.

"Do not question my orders! You will keep the Ronin's busy while the other strike is going on! NOW GO!" ordered Talpa. And with that, the Warlords left for Earth.

Talpa then turned toward his Warlord of Stealth. "Are you prepared for your part of the mission?" he asked her.

Ami nodded. "My armor is at full power and I have a full assortment of drugs and other material to incapacitate or kill my opponents. The women at the Koji manor house will not last long" she told Talpa, as she teleported to earth.

At the airport departure terminal, the Ronin's gathered around Mia, as she presented her tickets, and she got ready to leave on her trip to the United States. "I want you to promise me that you will not give Twyla any problems! My half sister may be tough, but she means well" she told them. Just then the announcement came that her flight was boarding. "I'll see everyone in about 2 weeks" she said, as she rushed to the departure gate. A few minutes later, the plane departed Toyoma for the United States.

As the men left the airport, they were met by Nightshade, Cassandra, and Boaz. "You WILL surrender your armors Ronin Warriors. Master Talpa demands it" Nightshade told them, his voice carrying a Russian accent to it.

"You know the answer to that Nightshade. We will NEVER surrender our armors to you and Talpa!" Ryo responded, calling upon his sub armor, as did the rest of the team.

"You remember what happened the last time you fought us: I sent your soldiers running and you took off like a pack of scalded dogs. Now you want another fight? GIVE ME A BREAK!" snarled James as he prepared to unleash his energy claws.

"We have defeated your soldiers and defeated Talpa's forces in the past. What makes you so certain that you can defeat us?" asked Rowen, as he took a long look at the Warlords

"Goodness will never surrender to evil. Leave now, before we are forced to destroy you" Sage quietly stated, as he started looking over the trio in front of him.

"If you think that chaos and anarchy are going to prevail, then think again!" Kento stated, as he started moving toward the trio of Warlords.

"I would prefer not to fight, but if I must, to save those I care about, then I will" Cye quietly added to the statements of the others.

Suddenly, the Warlords received a message in their heads from Talpa: "Return to the Dynasty. Your work is done"

As the trio faded from sight, the six Ronin warriors heard one last statement from Nightshade: "We were the Dog that barked. The Dog that Bites has already struck!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Dog That Barks

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_AN" First off, thanks to Rouge Ronin and Icefire2 for putting me at **126 reviews! ** When I started this story on Anime Rise, I had some ideas of where I wanted to go, but this story has taken on a life of its own! Now, I can say that I can finally see some light at the end of the tunnel. But don't worry! I have some plans that I will reveal in the final chapter of this story!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them! Any you don't recognize from the show are mine._

As the Warlord's left the airport, James felt as if something had walked over his body, and left him SHAKING! "Ryo" he said, turning toward the bearer of the Wildfire armor "We need to get back to the manor house FAST!" he stated, his eyes showing an intensity that was rarely seen. And that scared both men greatly!

"Why do you say that, James?" Sage asked, as everyone headed back to the Jeep. James just looked at them with a look that stated how worried he was.

"That phrase that was uttered: I've heard it before. And it's not good" the Ronin of Knowledge stated, as he urged Ryo to move faster. "Because if what they said is true, then Twyla is in serious trouble!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, she could be in trouble? I mean, with Kayura stopping by to check up on you and us, she should be safe" Cye replied.

"Because if we had these warlords, we didn't see the other warlord, Talpa's warlord of Stealth. She could POSSIBLY surprise them, and I would not want to be around if that happened!" James stated.

"I'm going as fast as the law will allow. But it's still going to take some time" Ryo stated, not liking the look he was getting from James

While this was going on, Twyla was doing her own work around the house, making sure everything was set for when the guys returned from escorting Mia to the airport. _"They'll probably want something to eat, ESPECIALLY KENTO! That young man sure knows how to put food away! I've only seen him unable to eat once, and that was when James fixed his quiche."_ She then let out a soft sigh, thinking about James. _"We've both changed a great deal since we first met! I thought him as an arrogant Gijan, and he thought of me as a bossy female! Who knew that we would end up together! Him a Ronin Warrior, and me, a researcher and eventually his lover! We sure make an interesting couple"_ she thought to herself, as she noticed a flash of light. It was Kayura, arriving to check up on the house and the team.

Kayura nodded in greeting to Twyla, who returned the nod. "Hello Kayura. Did you manage to get any more information on what Talpa is up to?" she asked.

The current bearer of the Ancient Staff shook her head. "Talpa is playing this close to the vest, using the vernacular of the west. I haven't been able to find out just what he is up to" she said, before starting to stumble. Twyla tried to help her out, but she found herself stumbling and falling asleep as well! As she struggled to keep her eyes open, she saw an armored figure standing over both of them!

"Master Talpa will be very pleased. Not only did the drug allow me to capture the bearer of the Ancient Staff, but my step sister as well!" Ami said, with a cruel tone of voice. Just then, a roar was heard as White Blaze came in on the scene! He roared again and charged the Warlord of Stealth. Ami dodged the attack and reached into the pockets in the front of her armor suit and quickly pulled out a blowgun and a dart. She then shot the dart at White Blaze, and put the big Siberian Tiger to sleep! "Nighty Night, big cat! By the time you wake up, I will be LONG GONE!" she exclaimed. And with that, she initiated telepathic contact with Talpa.

"_Master Talpa, this is Ami. I have good news for you! I have captured Twyla AND the bearer of the Ancient Staff!"_ she informed the Master of the Evil Dynasty.

"_Excellent work Ami! Your fellow warlords have done their part as well. I will open a gate to allow you to bring them to the dungeons. You may do what you want with Twyla, but Kayura is MINE! Leave the staff, and bring them here immediately!"_ ordered Talpa.

"_I hear and obey" _replied Ami, as she waited for the gate to open. Just as the gate opened, the Ronin's reached the house. "You young men are too late! The dog that bites has struck!" she told them mockingly as she took her two prisoners with her.

The reaction of the Ronin Warriors was the same for one and all, except for James! The team was dumbfounded and shocked. But James had a different reaction: Throughout the house a scream was heard, with one word being repeated in that scream: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Disclaimers: Still don't own the Ronin Warriors!_

The cry of **NOOOOOOO** was just beginning to die down in the manner house, as the expression on James face became grim. "They must pay! They stole my lady, and THEY WILL PAY!" he said, with some anger coming out in it as well. The rest of the Ronin's were stunned. They had seen James upset, but never this angry before!

"James, we need to plan out what we are going to do" Ryo calmly suggested, trying to get James mind back on what needed to be done. But the reaction was something that shocked everyone: James left the room, and SLAMMED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM!

"What's gotten into him?" Cye asked, concern showing on his face.

"If what he said is correct, then he needs to find some way to work off his frustrations. He loves Twyla deeply, and I think that he was hoping to let her know very soon. Right now, we need to figure out how to save both Kayura as well as Twyla" Ryo replied, as he looked back at the door.

James left the room, and headed for the workout area. He knew that while he was going to be needed, he was still too upset to think totally clearly. He stopped off in his room, and grabbed a portable CD player and a CD marked simply WORKOUT, and headed for the gym. Once there, he grabbed his practice sword, and began to play the CD.

As Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye and Kento were making plans, they were suddenly hearing music coming from the gym! "What is going on out there?" asked Kento, as he turned toward the music.

"I think we just found out what James does to work off stress and anger" replied Rowen, as they returned to their planning session.

In the gym, James began working out with his practice blade, while the music from the movie "Top Gun" was playing. As he worked out to "Danger Zone" he could see in his minds eye what was coming: The Showdown with Talpa over what had happened to his clan all those centuries ago. As "Danger Zone" finished up, he called out **"ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR"** summoning his sub armor for the next song, which was "Eye of the Tiger" by the group Survivor. For this song, James was using his energy claws, as well as punches and kicks, while seeing Twyla in his minds eye. When "Eye of the Tiger" was finished, he sent back the sub armor, and began doing a graceful sword kata to the song "Flashdance" from the movie of the same name. As that song wrapped up, James was ready to cool down and temper the anger and frustration that he felt inside of him. And the next song was the one to do it with. It was from an old TV show called "The Greatest American Hero", a song called Believe it or not. As James finished up the workout, he could still feel the anger, but it was tempered. It would not interfere with what needed to be done. He finally shut down the CD player, and took a quick shower, and returned to the room where the rest of the team was at.

"Did you calm down James?" Ryo asked, looking at the person in front of them.

James nodded. "The fire is still there, just tempered for now. Is there anything I can do to aid in this rescue mission?" he politely asked.

"We need to figure out who is going after Kayura and Twyla. The rest of us can handle Talpa" Sage responded.

"Let me do it. I can find Twyla quickly, and my hunch is that Talpa is keeping them both near each other. I can also mark where we enter and leave the Dynasty at, so we can get them out of there fast" James suggested.

The Ronin Warriors looked at each other and nodded. "A very good and well thought out suggestion James. Now, how do we get INTO the Dynasty" Ryo replied.

"Leave that to me" came a familiar voice that was heard by all in the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: STILL don't own the Ronin Warriors!

As the Ronin warriors turned toward the voice, they saw the ghost of Anubis standing there. "What do you think you can do Anubis?" Ryo asked the former warlord.

"If the staff will allow it, I can open a portal for the six of you to enter the Dynasty. Once you have Kayura back, you can have her open the portal on the other side" he told them.

"If you want, I'll mark the spot we come out at. That way, we can get everyone there in one piece" James offered, which was accepted by all. "Well, what are you waiting for Anubis? We have to save some people!" James growled, wanting to get Twyla back in his arms.

"You must show patience, Eliminator. Opening a portal to the Nether Realm and the Dynasty cannot be rushed. It will take time to reacclimatize myself with the staff to open the portal. But once it is done, go through it quickly" Anubis stated.

"Anubis once served as the Ancient, James. It's best to listen to what he has to say" Ryo told him, reminding him that he knew more about this than James did. James quieted down, but was still itching to go and rescue Twyla.

Meanwhile, in the Dynasty, Twyla was just coming to, after being knocked out. As she looked around, she found herself chained to the walls, with Kayura nearby. "So, Kayura, they got you as well?" Twyla commented.

"I'm afraid so. And, if I know Talpa, he will not waste time in trying to bend me to his will again. I will admit, I am stronger than I was the first time he brought me here, but most of my power and magic is locked up in the Staff of the Ancients. I don't even know if I can summon the Armor of Cruelty, if need be" Kayura responded, as she tried to free herself from the manacles that bound her to the dungeon walls.

"You should just surrender Kayura, and serve me once again" came a voice that sent shivers of fear up and down Kayura's spine. The voice came from Talpa himself, who was watching from the doorway, with Ami nearby. He turned toward his Warlord of Stealth. "I am very pleased with your work Ami. I will grant your request to have Twyla as yours to work over, while I prepare to bring Kayura back into the fold" he told her.

Ami gave Talpa a smile that sent shivers down Twyla's spine. "Thank you Master. I promise, by the time that I am done, she will be more than willing to serve both of us" she stated, as she gave an evil smile toward Twyla.

"Just answer me one question. Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Twyla asked the Warlord of Stealth, trying to figure out why this person seemed so familiar to her.

"Do I have your permission to show her Master Talpa?" Ami asked, turning toward the leader of the Dynasty, awaiting his decision with bated breath.

Talpa nodded. "You have my permission. Show this prisoner **why** you hate her so much" Talpa announced.

And with that, Ami took off her helmet and turned toward Twyla, revealing a face that was an **EXACT DOUBLE** of Mia Koji! "Say hello to your long lost sister Ami!" she said, in a gloating tone of voice!


	33. Chapter 33

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. Any characters that you do not recognize from the series are mine. If you wish to use them, please contact me for permission to do so._

"Surprised to see me Sis? You should be, after the way you and Mia treated me over the years!" Ami said in a cold voice, as she stood in front of Twyla. And Ami was enjoying this She was enjoying seeing her half-sister chained up, unable to fight, unable to do anything but listen to what she had to say to her, after all these years.

"Why Ami? Why join up with Talpa? Humanity is as much your family as Mia and I am" Twyla responded, only to get slapped in the face by the female Warlord.

SHUT UP! You can talk when I tell you to talk! And right now, I want to savor this moment. Seeing you trussed up like this, gives me the greatest pleasure that I could ask for. After you and Mia turned father against me, forcing me out of the house, its no wonder I decided to turn to Talpa! At least _HE_ treats me with respect, unlike the rest of my family!" Ami ranted at Twyla.

"Do with her what you want Ami. I need to prepare things for draining Kayura of her power, and adding it to mine. Once I have the powers of the Ancient One within me, then nothing will stand in my way of taking over the Mortal Realm!" Talpa stated, as he left the dungeon.

Ami gave Twyla a cold smile as she turned toward her victim. "I intend to break you Twyla. By the time that I am done, you will be serving me, and Master Talpa. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me" she said, as she picked up a nearby club.

"You forget one thing Ami. There are forces out there that WILL rise up to stop you and Talpa. The Ronin Warriors WILL find a way to stop you and Talpa!" Twyla proclaimed, only to get hit again with Ami's gauntlet.

"I told you to SHUT UP! Now, either be quiet, or I will force you to be quiet!" Ami yelled, as she left the room to find more items of torture.

"_James, if there was EVER a time that humanity needed you and the rest of the Ronin Warriors, this is it! Please, hurry up and stop them before they succeed!"_ Twyla privately thought, hoping that somehow a miracle would occur.

While all of this was going on in the Dynasty, things were taking an interesting turn in the Koji manor house. Anubis, who had been meditating with the Staff of the Ancients, stood up and faced the Ronin Warriors.

"I have finished my meditation, and can once again use the Staff of the Ancients. But, I will only be able to open the portal to the Dynasty two times: Once to send you there, and once to bring you back. So, once you get there, please, mark where you arrive at. That will be the point from which I will bring you back" he stated, as the ghost solidified to the point where he could hold onto the staff once again. "NOW, LET US BEGIN!" he called out.

As he said those words, the staff began to chime, as the rings on it began to clang against each other, and there started to appear a passageway to the Dynasty! But, as suddenly as it appeared, it started to fade!

"What is going on!" exclaimed Rowen, as the team looked on in horror.

"I, I am having trouble keeping the portal open. I need more energy than what I can summon in this form!" Anubis exclaimed.

"If its energy that you need then let me lend a hand. My claws are energy based, so I should be able to give you the boost you need" said James, as he reached out to the staff.

"I do not know if you can help. The staff is very picky about who may use it" Anubis warned, as James reached out and added his own power to the staff. As soon as he touched the staff, the portal STABILIZED!

"Ryo, you and your team must hurry. I do not know how much longer I can keep this open" Anubis warned.

But he did not need to repeat the warning, as the Ronin Warriors entered the portal and ended up in the Dynasty.

Once there, Ryo took charge. "I want everyone to be in either sub armor or full armor immediately. There is no telling what Talpa might have waiting for us" he stated. The team nodded, and everyone quickly donned their sub armors. As they did so, a gong sounded: The Dynasty was aware of their presence there!


	34. Chapter 34

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 34

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_Disclaimer: (Looks around and proclaims **I OWN THE RONIN WARRIORS!** Sees Ryo and Kayura looking at the author of this tale, with intentions of causing SERIOUS bodily harm: OK! OK! I do not own the Ronin Warriors! Any characters that you do not recognize are mine, and if you wish to use them, ask permission first. _

As the Ronin Warriors looked on, they saw large numbers of Nether Soldiers, with pole arms, approaching the group. "I thought that you said we were going to slip in nice and quiet Ryo!" James said in a sarcastic tone of voice, as he summoned his energy claws.

"I thought that we would! Now, just mark where we arrived at. We'll need to know where it is, once we get Kayura back" stated Ryo.

James quickly turned toward the Ronin leader. "I'll mark the spot, but Kayura is not the only one we need to save! Twyla is in there as well, and we have to save her as well" he replied, as he put a pair of slash marks in some rock that was nearby.

"I understand your feelings toward her James, but" Ryo started to say, before he was interrupted by the bearer of the Eliminator armor.

"I KNOW that Kayura is important. But, Twyla is just as important, if not more so! The only thing that would override my desire to get the ladies out safe and sound, is dealing with Talpa! Now, let's get down to business!" James exclaimed, as he turned toward the soldiers, seeing the Warlords behind them.

"Soldiers of the Dynasty: DESTROY THE RONIN WARRIORS!" called out Boaz, as he, Nightshade and Cassandra urged the Nether Soldiers on to attack the team.

Ryo took one look at the situation and made a quick decision. "Looks like its time to armor up, people! We've got dynasty soldiers AND Warlords to deal with" he called out. And with that, the call to arms was sent by five of the six Ronin Warriors present:

_Armor of Wildfire Tao Jin!_

_Armor of Strata Tao Inochi!_

_Armor of Halo Tao Chi!_

_Armor of Torrent Tao Shin!_

_Armor of Hardrock Toa Gi!_

And with that call to arms, a flurry of Cherry Blossoms and Wallpaper seemed to appear. When done, the five Ronin Warriors were in full battler armor. However, James stayed in his sub armor, with his energy claws deployed and ready for a fight.

"Ryo, if I might make a small suggestion: Perhaps, once we get done with these soldiers, we can double team the warlords. Try to get one of them to talk about where Twyla and Kayura are at" he mentioned to the bearer of the Wildfire armor.

Ryo nodded. "Good thinking James. We'll put it into action once we get past the Nether Soldiers. Now lets get to it!" he exclaimed as the Ronin Warriors moved forward to take on Talpa's Nether Soldiers.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors!_

As the nether soldier approached, the Ronin's picked there targets among the warlords. James and Sage took on Nightshade, Ryo and Rowen took on Cassandra, and Kento and Cye took on Boaz. With all six Ronin's working together, it didn't take long for the soldiers to be disposed of.

James had an almost feral grin on his face, which scared Sage somewhat. "You sure you can handle this fight?" the Ronin of Light and Wisdom asked.

"I can handle it Sage. I just want to put this armor to its full potential against Talpa. That is what it was designed for, and if it means going through a few Warlords to do so, then so be it. Besides, we can use my facial expression to play good cop/bad cop against them" James suggested.

Sage gave him a look that suggested that James was crazy, but quickly put his game face on, as the soldiers approached the group. "We'll talk about this AFTER we deal with the soldiers" Sage told him, as they joined the battle.

The large number of Nether Soldiers prompted the Ronin's to try a twist on their usual sure kills. Ryo started off by using a spinning motion to his usual sure kill, creating a wall of fire that destroyed a large number of the soldiers around him. Rowen sent off a circle of arrows that exploded on impact with the soldiers, sending them into oblivion as well. Sage summoned a large bolt of lightning and thunder, and then spun it around, frying a large number of the nether soldier's right where they were standing. Cye created a wall of water, which drenched the soldiers, causing their armor to rust and fall off of them. Kento though, created the most unusual variation of all. He created a wall of earth that swallowed up the soldiers and then crushed them, leaving nothing on the surface. James just went to work carving up soldiers left and right, with a look of glee that sent shivers up and down the spines of the warlords.

When the soldiers were done, there were only the Warlords left. Ryo then stepped forward. "Nightshade, a while back, you made us an offer to surrender or be destroyed. We now make the same offer to you: Surrender now, or risk being destroyed by the Ronin Warriors. The choice is yours" Ryo stated.

Nightshade's response was immediate. "We cannot leave the service of Master Talpa. He is our lord and master. We owe our allegiance to him" stated the leader of the new Dark Warlords. And with that, the battle was joined: The three warlords, versus the six Ronin Warriors. The lines were set up as follows: Nightshade vs. James and Sage, Cassandra vs. Ryo and Rowen, and Cye and Kento vs. Boaz.

Nightshade made the first strike. "I SUMMON THE DARKFORCE!" he called out, sending a wave of dark energy that surrounded Sage and James.

He was followed by Cassandra. "REVERSE LOVE STRIKE!" she called out, with the full force of the attack hitting Ryo hard!

However, Kento and Cye got a chance to strike first against Boaz. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Kento called out, as he swung his weapon, causing a minor earthquake to move toward Boaz, who stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, Boaz called out toward the two Ronin Warriors "ELEMENTAL SHIELD!" A glow appeared around him, causing Kento's attack to dissipate!

The warlords seemed confident that this time, they would stop the Ronin's and win praise from Talpa. However, things were NOT going to be that easy!

Inside the Darkforce, James and Sage were trying to figure a way out of this trap. "I can't see a thing James. I have no idea which way to go!" Sage stated.

"Sage, your armor is the armor of Light. Light should cause the darkforce to be dissipated. If we can figure out which direction the darkness is thickest at, we can use your Thunderbolt Cut, to stop it!" James suggested.

Sage shook his head, but then picked up some rocks that were on the ground. He then tossed them one at a time, in different directions. Suddenly, he heard a noise, like a rock hitting armor. "Found him!" he exclaimed. Sage then drew his no-Datchi, and pointed it at the direction of the sound. "THUNDERBOLT CUT!" called out Sage, as he unleashed his sure kill. A few minutes later, the darkforce dissipated, as Nightshade was found, unconscious from the effects of the sure kill.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors!_

While James and Sage were fighting Nightshade, Ryo and Rowen teamed up to take on one of the two female warlords, Cassandra. The two Ronin's approached carefully, since they had never seen her in action before.

Her armor was different than the others, since it hugged her voluptuous figure, and was causing Ryo problems with keeping his mind on the mission, while trying to keep his mind from envisioning him ravishing this female warlord! Rowen, while seeing this warlord, did not seem to be affected the same way that Ryo was. He was able to keep his cool around her.

"Now Boys, is that any way to behave around a lady?" Cassandra asked, her voice lilting with a slight French accent. Ryo seemed spellbound by her, while Rowen just looked on. _"That's it young Ronin. Come to me, and I will devour your love and turn it to hatred! THEN, I will send you after your friend"_ Cassandra thought to herself, as she used her armor's power to turn Ryo's love for his friends and Mia against him.

The more that Ryo fell under the power of Cassandra's armor, the darker his eyes got, and the harder it was to think of anything BUT doing what Cassandra wanted. Soon, his very thoughts were changing, changing from aiding Rowen and the others, to destroying them and presenting there heads to Cassandra. And Cassandra loved every minute of it!

"_Once I have the leader of the Ronin's under my power and have the others destroyed, Master Talpa will reward me greatly! Perhaps I will replace Nightshade as the leader of this team!"_ Cassandra thought to herself as she urged Ryo further and further into the depths of darkness of hatred that she was changing his love for Mia and his feelings of brotherhood for Rowen and the others.

Suddenly, Ryo drew his twin katana's! "It is time that you paid for insulting Mistress Cassandra, Ronin SCUM!" Ryo exclaimed as he charged toward Rowen. He started slashing with the blades, forcing Rowen to be on the defensive, and not able to draw an arrow, let along fire it!

"Ryo, think this through! That warlord is controlling your mind! She is manipulating you to attack me!" Rowen exclaimed as he dodged the attacks by Ryo. Suddenly, Ryo tripped on a small stone, and fell down. THAT gave Rowen the opportunity that he had been waiting for. He quickly drew an arrow and charged it with the power of his armor. "**ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"** Rowen called out as he sent the arrow toward Cassandra, hitting her right in the middle of her armor!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cassandra called out after being hit by the arrow. But, what she didn't realize was that when Rowen had hit her with the Sure Kill, it had broken her hold over Ryo! But she quickly found out, when Ryo reversed the handle of one of the katana's and hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Are you OK Ryo?" Rowen asked, as he looked on at the Ronin leader and bearer of the Inferno armor. He was relived when Ryo nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you Rowen. If I hadn't tripped and you broke her hold over me, there is no telling what would have happened" he replied. "Let's keep her out for a while, until we can figure out how to keep her from using that trick again" he suggested.


	37. Chapter 37

Armour of the Eliminator

Chapter 37

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. Any characters that you do not recognize are my own, and if you wish to use them, contact me._

It was time for the battle with the third warlord. Cye and Kento seemed confident that they could defeat him. "Let's hurry up and finish this battle Cye. I'm starting to get hungry!" Kento proclaimed, causing Cye's eyes to roll up in his head.

"First we defeat this warlord, then we free Kayura and Twyla. After that, THEN we eat!" Cye told his friend. That news brought a smile to Kento's face.

"That sounds good to me Cye. Now, let's take care of this warlord, the rest of the business that we need to do, and EAT!" proclaimed Kento

"That will not be easy to do Ronin's. I **BOAZ**, say that you will fail in your mission. And, in doing so, I will bring praise to Master Talpa. THAT is my plan" proclaimed the last remaining Warlord.

Kento just smirked at the Warlord. "You don't know who you are dealing with! I am Kento of Hardrock, the Ronin of Justice! And you, Warlord, will be TOAST by the time that I am through with you!" he proclaimed.

Cye just shook his head at what was going on. _"Kento's laying it on a little bit think! He better be careful, otherwise, what Dias did to him a while back could come back to haunt him!_ Cye thought to himself.

But the only thought on Kento's mind was on quickly defeating this warlord. And it did not take long for Kento to act upon that thought! "You want to rumble, fine! **IRON ROCK CRUSHER!** Kento called out, as he swung his Bo staff around and hit the ground with it, causing a miniature earthquake, with boulders flying toward the Warlord.

However, Boaz did not react the way that Kento planned. Instead, he simply called out "**ELEMENTAL SHIELD!**" That call caused all the energy of Kento's attack to be deflected AWAY from the Warlord!

Kento's jaw just about hit the floor after seeing that happen. "That. . . . That's impossible!" he exclaimed, That remark caused Cye to take note of what happened as well.

"Well, maybe a water attack will take him down instead" said the Australian Ronin. And with that, Cye held up his trident, and pointed it at Boaz. "Try this on for size . . . . . "**SUPER WAVE SMASHER!**" Cye called out, using his sure kill against the Warlord. But Cye was in for a surprise as well!

"**ELEMETAL SHIELD**" the Warlord called out again, causing all the energy that Cye had used in his water attack to be dissipated as well! "You pathetic Ronin's! Your attacks are USELESS! Master Talpa has given me the ability to overcome your attacks. I suggest that you surrender now, and I will make your passing a quick one" he proclaimed.

"Blow it out your ear! Ronin Warriors DO NOT surrender!" Called out Kento, as he looked on. "In fact, why don't YOU surrender!" the Ronin of Justice suggested.

Boaz just gave the duo a blank look. "You will not surrender? Then prepare to meet your maker!" called out the Warlord. He then pulled out a sword and moved in to attack Cye and Kento. The two Ronin's used their weapons to parry Boaz's attacks, but they were still loosing ground.

Suddenly, Cye came up with a thought. "Hey, Kento! Try combining your attack with mine! If his shield can block single attacks, it may not be able to block combined attacks!" Cye called out.

Kento nodded, knowing that his friend often was a sharp in spotting things in battle as Rowen was. "Worth taking a shot then. All we can do is fail. On three then?" he asked.

Cye nodded, and began the countdown. On three, both men unleashed their attacks. The combined power of the water and earth was too much for Boaz's armor, and he went down in a heap.

"That takes care of the last one" muttered Kento, as they looked over the battlefield.

"Indeed it does. Now, to find out where Talpa is holding everyone" Cye stated, as he saw James lean over one of the fallen warlords.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors! PERIOD! End of Discussion!_

_A/N a special thanks to all my reviewers, especially IcefireLadyRoninofHope and to Firestorm for putting me over **177 reviews!** This story is rapidly coming to a close, so keep those reviews coming in and hopefully, this story will hit 200 before it's done!_

As the Ronin Warriors started examining the Warlords, James picked up Nightshade, and looked him straight in the eye, his claws out and glistening. "Listen up, and listen up good. You have only two options left to you: Tell us where Twyla and Kayura are at, or I start carving you up" he told the leader of the warlords.

"I would do as he says. He cares a lot for Twyla and if she is hurt, he WILL start carving you up. Now, if you were to tell us where both ladies are at, we might be tempted to let you go. Stay, and there is no telling WHAT James will do" stated Sage, who had figured out what James had in mind.

"Why should we! Master Talpa promised us power if we cooperated with him!" retorted Boaz.

"Get it through your head: Talpa doesn't care about you. All he cares about is getting the armors back. Once he has them, you're expendable. We saw this the last time we fought Talpa. He was only interested in power then, and is the same now. We SAW him and Badamon nearly sacrifice your predecessors and us to merge the earth and the Dynasty together to rule both. Trust me on this; you do as he says, and you will be sacrificed" Ryo told them.

This news shocked the Warlords. They had never been told what had happened to those who had gone before them, and this news rocked them to their core! "What will happen to us if we leave?" Nightshade asked, concerned for his team more than for himself.

"That is up to you. You might want to look up the Seasonals: They are working to reform the Nether Realm, and can use all the help that they can get" Sage answered.

"But Ami is still in there with Talpa and the hostages! She will NEVER surrender!" exclaimed Cassandra, worried about what had been said about James' feelings for Twyla.

"Where is she? Tell me where she is or else I WILL CUT YOU UP!" James growled as he moved toward her with his claws, having them move within inches of her face.

"Talpa has them both in the same room! Its right next door to where he is at!" she cried out, relaxing only slightly as James pulled back with his claws.

"If you are lying, I will turn you into a living example of Swiss cheese!" he said, his voice carrying the promise in it.

"She is not. Talpa was planning on draining Kayura of her power, but needed time to prepare" Boaz stated, not liking the look in James eyes.

"James, could we talk with you?" Cye asked, with the rest of the team standing nearby. The look in their eyes told him that he was nearly stepping over the line.

"Look, we have the information that we need. Lets get going" James stated. But the look on the faces of the other Ronin Warriors told him otherwise.

"Why did you threaten them?" Rowen asked. "Why did you threaten to turn one of them into Swiss cheese" he said, looking at James right in the eye.

"I wouldn't have harmed her if Twyla was OK. I know the rest of you want Kayura safe, but, as much as Kayura means to you, Twyla means as much, if not more to me. Ryo, if it was Mia in this situation, what would you do?" James replied.

Ryo hung his head. Everyone knew about his feelings for Mia. "I probably would do the same thing" the Ronin leader stated.

James nodded his head. "Exactly. You would have been in the same situation that I am in. Now, do we go after Talpa, or not!" he exclaimed.

Ryo nodded, and the team headed toward where Talpa was located at. As they left, the current Warlords left, with only a general idea of where to go to start helping to rebuild this realm.

As the team entered the building that Talpa was using as a base of operations, Ryo was having his fair share of worries. "_The last time we faced Talpa, it took the power of Inferno to stop him. We have the armor, but not the swords. I just hope the Wildfire Katana's can handle the power that will be needed since we don't have the Fervor Soul Swords"_ he thought to himself.

James was having thoughts of his own. _"This is it. This is where I put this armor to good use. It was designed to stop Talpa, and I just hope that I get the shot at it. But I also want to get Twyla out of here safe and sound. If anything happens to her, Talpa WILL suffer for it!"_ he mentally promised himself.

As the Ronin's approached Talpa and Ami were watching. "Pathetic Warlords! I offer them power and they give in to their foes! Be prepared to take them down, my Warlord of Stealth" Talpa stated.

Ami just gave a cold smile. "As you command Master Talpa, so shall it be" she proclaimed.

Finally the Ronin Warriors arrived at where the captives were being held. "This is it. Time to get them out of here and stop Talpa" Ryo said.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own the Ronin Warriors! I am NOT making any money off of this story! If you wish to sue me, all you will get is a BIG pile of bills!_

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews! As we approach the end of this story, I want to send a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers, especially IcefireLadyWarriorofHope, Rouge Ronin, and Firestorm, as well as all the others who have read and reviewed this tale! And keep your eyes open in the future for word on a SEQUEL! More on that in the final chapter._

As the Ronin Warriors approached the place where Talpa was at, more Nether Soldiers poured out, accompanied by Ami. "You will NEVER see your allies! Master Talpa WILL succeed in his plans, and I will be rewarded!" she proclaimed, as the forces of darkness moved toward the six men.

"Ryo, if I may make a suggestion: You and the rest of the Ronin's take on the Soldiers. I'm going after that big mouth woman!" James suggested, a hard look in his eyes as he saw Ami charging towards them.

"Go for it" Ryo replied, as he pulled the twin Wildfire Katana's from his back. Rowen joined in, pulling his bow, Sage, his No-Datchi, Cye his Trident, and Kento, his Nangita.

As the two forces collided, James moved in amongst the combatants, taking out a Nether Soldier or two on his way towards Ami. His face took on a blank look as he approached her. "So, you are the one that took both Kayura and Twyla from us" he growled, his claws out, and ready for battle.

"Yes, I did. And I would do it again, for the greater glory of Master Talpa. After all, he WAS the one who took me in why Twyla and Mia kicked me out, for refusing to take blame for matters that they were to blame for" Ami responded, a insane look in her eyes, as she remembered what she thought had occurred.

James just shook his head. "Look lady, I don't know what beef you have with Mia and Twyla, but if you're smart, you'll take off, try and find forgiveness for what you've done, and get on with your life. Otherwise, you are going to end up without a Master, and be mourning his destruction for the rest of your life!" he responded, trying to get through to her.

Ami just responded with an almost insane laugh, as she tried to attack James. Her attack with her club resulted in her becoming off balance, which allowed James to cause her to fall to the ground. As she tried to get up, James hit her with a palm strike to her chin, causing her to fall down, unconscious. "Shut up, and stay down" he told her, as he moved to join in on the fighting.

But, as he turned to join in, the battle was already finished! The soldiers had been destroyed, and the Ronin's were coming to meet up with him. James caused the claws to dissipate until he called for them again, as he met up with the team. "I see both of us were successful" James said, as he looked upon the scene.

Ryo nodded. "The soldiers have been taken care of. I see that you took care of your opponent" he commented.

James simply nodded. "I took no pleasure from knocking her out. She was crazy, and willing to do anything for Talpa! Its time to take this clown out ONCE AND FOR ALL!" James exclaimed, a hard look showing in his face and eyes.

"I agree he needs to be stopped, but I don't know if he can be stopped forever" remarked Sage, causing James to turn towards him.

"Why do you say that?" asked the bearer of the kanji of knowledge, looking at Sage, with a look that seemed to say "explain yourself."

"Talpa seems to have an uncanny ability for drawing upon the dark energies of humanity to survive. As long as pain, suffering and evil exist on earth, it will be nearly IMPOSSIBLE to stop him!" Sage explained, with confirming nods from the rest of the Ronin Warriors.

James just shook his head. "Look, we need to stop him here and now. If we don't he will grow in power to the point where he will threaten the Mortal Realm again! We have to do our best to stop him, right here, right now!" James exclaimed.

That speech spurned the team onward. None of them wanted to risk Talpa gaining enough power to threaten the earth and all that they cared about. They quickly moved forward, arriving at the building where the soldiers had come from. Upon entering, it didn't take them long to find Kayura and Twyla.

"Thank goodness you found us! I don't know how much longer I could have born up to hearing that monster's talk and the insane agreements that Ami was spouting off with him!" Twyla proclaimed, as she moved towards James, desire VERY evident in her eyes.

"Later, my dear lady. Right now, you and Kayura need to get out of here! We are going after Talpa, and hoping to put him to rest for good" James told her, in a quiet voice, which, was very much a surprise to the rest of the team! They had been so used to his gruff and rough manners, that to see him being tender with Twyla was a surprise!

"Kayura, you and Twyla head out of here. Follow the remains of the soldiers and the area where we battled the Warlords. Not far from there is a place where James carved a mark in the rock. Wait there for us. Once we get done here, we'll meet you there, and Anubis will open a gate and bring us home" Ryo told them.

"I am NOT leaving without James!" Twyla said in no uncertain terms, her eyes flashing with love and respect.

"Twyla, my dear, it will not be safe for you here. Please, listen to Ryo and get going" James told her, in no uncertain terms.

"He is right. It is time we left. This upcoming battle is for Ronin's only and not for us" Kayura stated, as she took Twyla with her out of the building.

As they headed into the next room, Ryo and the original Ronin's entered first. When James attempted to enter, the door to the room slammed shut! Attempts to open the door from their side were in vain. It was now five versus one, with the one being Talpa!

"So, you dare to challenge me again! My powers have increased in this realm since last we fought!" Talpa proclaimed, his arrogance seemingly radiating throughout the room.

"We defeated you last time Talpa and we will do it AGAIN!" proclaimed Ryo, as he looked at the demonic master of the Dynasty.

"Brave talk for one who does not have the full abilities of the White Armor at his disposal!" proclaimed Talpa.

In his heart, Ryo knew that Talpa was partially correct. The Wildfire Katana's MIGHT hold up to the power of Inferno, but the last time that had happened, they had started to crack from the power. Suddenly, the door that had been shut burst open, revealing a very irate James Ferino!

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" he asked, in such a manner that indicated that the question was rhetorical.

"And who are you mortal, to mess with matters pertaining to the affairs of the Dynasty?" demanded Talpa.

"Who am I? I'll tell you who I am! I am a descendent of a clan that you had scattered centuries ago! A clan that refused to join up with you and your warlords! A clan that took to hiding for fear you might come back. A clan, which decided to build an armor to defend themselves should you ever come back. I am a descendent of that clan Talpa, and I am here to make sure that you NEVER COME BACK!" proclaimed James. Suddenly, the symbol of knowledge flashed on his head, and he knew what to do now. Bringing his wrists up, he flipped one, then the other (Think morphing sequence from Power Rangers Zeo) and then, brought them together, calling out in a loud voice **"ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR, DAO CHIN!"**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors! The only characters that I can claim are James Ferino and Twyla Koji. You want to use them, ASK ME!_

As James called out "ARMOUR OF THE ELIMINATOR, DAO CHIN" there was a blinding flash of light, that left everyone in the room covering their eyes. When it had faded, James was no longer wearing the familiar sub armor. This time he was in FULL ARMOR! And what a sight it was! The helmet was more European than Japanese in style, with a full face guard that could drop down at a flick of the wrist, less pointed than Japanese armor, but still you could see the resemblance to it. But what really set the armor aside from all others, was not so much the thicker gauntlets on his hands, but the sword that he carried! It went from shoulder to hip on his back, with a triangular blade that had a partial cross hilt on it, and the handle was almost like that of a automatic pistol! "You have to pay for what you have done Talpa. You have to be sent back into oblivion!" James proclaimed, as he looked the demon warlord straight in the eyes.

"And what makes you think that you will get close enough to use that sword against me!" replied Talpa, as he made a gesture. Suddenly, in front of him, was a large group of nether priests, chanting and generating energy, to propel toward the Ronin Warriors!

Ryo, upon seeing what was happening, made an immediate decision. "Guy's, we have no choice. Its time to summon the INFERNO!" Ryo called out. And with that, the traits of Virtue, Life, Wisdom, Trust, and Justice began to appear on the heads of the Ronin Warriors. A few minutes later, the red armor of Wildfire was replaced with the White armor of Inferno! Ryo then drew his Wildfire Katana's as the priests unleashed their energy blast!

When the blast hit, Rowen, Sage, Cye and Kento were knocked down, and Ryo was thrown backwards. James was forced to one knee, as he looked upon the priests, with Talpa laughing behind them.

"No more" James stated, as he pulled himself up. "You will NOT do that AGAIN!" he called out.

"And what makes you think that you can stop me, when my priests can generate still more blasts to knock all the Ronin's down" said Talpa, as he looked on at the one warrior still standing.

"I'll show you how!" James growled, as he pulled his sword to his hand. "Power Sword . . . STRIKE!" James called out! As he did so, a blast of energy left the tip of the blade and hit the priests, causing them to dissipate!

Talpa looked on in shock! "How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

James just gave him a cold smile. "If you thought THAT was something, you haven't seen anything yet, Talpa. Its time to send you back to OBLIVION!" he proclaimed.

As Ryo and the other Ronin's struggled to get up, the symbol of knowledge began to flash on James forehead, as a phrase began to run through his head, as if he was being told what to say to unleash HIS Sure Kill!

_**THROUGH TIME AND SPACE A CALL IS SENT, FOR ONE AND ALL TO HEAR! LET THAT WHICH IS TWO, BECOME AS ONE! LET THAT WHICH IS HALVED, BECOME WHOLE ONCE MORE!**_

_**POWER STAR!**_

_**POWER STAR!**_

_**POWER STAR UNITE!**_

And with that, a Second blade appeared next to the first one that was held upright in James hand, and connected with it. The combined sword had a triangular shaped blade, with a cross shaped guard on it, and a pair of hilts that resembled an automatic weapon. "Its time for you to say goodbye Talpa!" James said, with a cold smile on his face. **"ELIMINATOR STRIKE!"** James called out, as he brought the sword down, with the tip of the sword facing Talpa. As he spoke, a series of energy bolts left the sword, and headed toward Talpa.

As the bolts hit, they caused Talpa to start breaking up! "NO!" called out the Dynasty Master, as he felt himself being destroyed. Finally, as the last bolt hit, Talpa disappeared from sight!

As Talpa faded from sight, James spoke again. "**POWER STAR, SEPARATE!**" he commanded. And with that, the second blade faded from sight, returning to where it had been summoned from.

Seeing that Talpa was gone, Ryo and the rest of the Ronin's moved toward James. "That was amazing! I never thought that we would see Talpa destroyed like that!" exclaimed Kento. But, before James could respond, there was a rumble, and the building began to start shaking.

"We need to get out of here!" Ryo ordered, as he, and the rest of those that had came with him headed out of the building. They quickly left, just as the building fell down upon itself.

"That was close" said Sage, as he and the others ,looked upon where they battle had just been fought.

"True. But now, we have to get back to the Mortal Realm. There are some people waiting for us" Ryo responded, as he and the others headed toward the meeting area.

A few minutes later, Twyla and Kayura were seen at the spot that had been marked by James when they had first arrived, during a time that seemed almost days ago. "Is it over?" Twyla asked.

"For now, the threat is overwith. But, whenever evil rears its head, Talpa will find a way to gain energy from it, and attempt to revitalize himself again" Kayura said, with a look in her eyes that said that this was only a battle in a long war.

And with that, the party stepped through the portal back to the mortal realm. Upon arriving there, they were surprised to see Anubis sitting down, and talking with Mia! "Hey sis, when did you get back?" Twyla asked.

"I arrived back here a few minutes ago. I called out for Ryo and the others, but when I didn't here anything, I started searching. I found Anubis here, and we sat down, and he explained things" Mia responded.

Just then, a loud thud was heard by one and all in the room! When they turned, they found James Ferino, unconscious and on the floor!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ronin Warriors. I am NOT making any money off this story. Not one cent, dollar, yen, pound, franc, deutschmark, or any other currency! If you wish to use any of these characters that I have created, ask me, and you more than likely will be able to._

As the Ronin Warriors turned, they saw that James was on the floor, unconscious, but in a deeper state of unconsciousness than when he had used his claws for the first time.

"JAMES!" Screamed Twyla, as she hurried over to him. She quickly felt for a pulse as she started going over him, looking to see if there were any injuries to him but finding none.

"He's in a coma" pronounced Kayura, as she looked on at him, with thanks in her eyes. She knew that if Talpa had been successful, this reunion would not be happening.

"Sage, is there anything that we can do for him?" Ryo asked, as he turned toward the Ronin of Light, who was also the healer of the team, only to see a shake of the head.

"He's in a coma. It's as if most of his energy was used up when he attacked Talpa" Sage replied, looking on at a young man, who had become a member of the team. Sage was normally not very emotional, but in many ways, James had become a friend and team member to all present. "Ryo, do you remember what you felt like when you first used Inferno?" Sage asked.

Ryo nodded. "I was drained. It took me a good deal of time to recover from using it the first few times. Are you suggesting that James is in the same state?" Ryo replied.

"I believe so. And if that is the case, it will take him some time to recover" pronounced Sage.

While all of this was going on, James was vaguely aware of the conversations. But, he felt himself being drawn to another place, a place he had been once before. When he opened his eyes, he was once again, on the Mental Plain, with Logan looking on in surprised.

"What brought you back here kid?" he asked, the voice gruff, but showing concern.

"I think that I can answer that Logan" came another voice, older, but carrying much power with it. The person who said those words was dressed as Anubis had been, but he carried the Ancient Staff, had white hair, and seemed to radiate power.

"Should have known you would have shown up sooner or later" grumbled Logan. "Kid, I think you have some inkling as to who you have in front of you" he stated.

"If what I have seen is true, then you are the one known as the Ancient One, the mentor to the Ronin Warriors, as well as the one who gave the Eliminator armor its trait" James answered, his voice showing the respect for this man.

The Ancient One nodded. "I am the same person. And, I suspect that you have some questions for me" he stated.

"I do indeed! First off, where did this sword come from! I mean, one minute I'm using the normal Power Sword, the next; I'm bringing in the second half, uniting them, and trashing Talpa! So tell me please, WHAT GIVES!" James roared, wanting answers from the one person who could give them.

The Ancient One sighed. "When I worked with your ancestors on this armor, I had to do some serious meditating on not only the trait for the armor, but on its weapon as well. In my meditations, I came across a parallel dimension, one that was based on magic. I looked upon the weapon that was used in the fight for dominance in that dimension, and decided to create a copy of it for the armor. I never realized that its power was going to be so great" said the mentor/creator of the Ronin Warriors.

"**YOU DIDN'T KNOW!** I mean, you created it, you **SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!**" James roared, anger showing in his eyes and coming out in his voice.

"He didn't know because it was never tested, and the bearer is going to have more to do than just fight Talpa" came another voice from near where the trio was at. As the trio turned, they saw a man in a multi-colored outfit that did NOT mesh well, standing off to the side.

"WHISTLER, just what are you doing here!" growled Logan, as he popped his claws. Logan knew this person, and the two of them did NOT get along very well.

"As Logan said, my name is Whistler. I'm a messenger from the Powers That Be, a Balance Demon as it were" he said. He didn't get much further, as he found a set of energy claws aimed at his throat!

"I have had my fill of Demons! I have had to deal with Talpa, my clan's obsessive fear of him, there fear of his minions, and now, YOU claim to be a Balance Demon! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't carve you up like a turkey" James growled a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'm here to deliver a message! Once I give it, I'll be leaving!" Whistler proclaimed, trying to figure out how to calm James down.

"Then you better deliver it, or else, your bosses are going to have to find a new messenger" James proclaimed.

"They want you and Twyla to eventually head for Sunnydale! They didn't say why, but they did say that Talpa was going to show up there" Whistler stated,

"Then want me to go to SUNNYDALE! Are they NUTS! Do you know what that town is built on?" James proclaimed, looking like he was about to cut loose with his claws.

"They know! But, the group that is there has never run into Talpa, or the forces that are going to bring him back! That is why you are going to be needed! Plus, you're going to find out something interesting about your armor while you are there" Whistler stated, as he disappeared.

James cut loose with a series of curse words, enough to cause even Logan to raise an eyebrow. "Kid, Whistler may be a pain, but the PTB don't lie. If something is going down there, then you had best be prepared for it" Logan stated.

James shook his head. "I don't like being manipulated into things. I'll go, but first, I have some things to take care of back in the mortal realm I need to fill my family in on the fact that the armor has found a bearer, and that I plan on taking a bride. They'll be happy about me getting married, but not about the armor. But, if the PTB say that something involving Talpa is going to happen in Sunnydale, then to Sunnydale I have to go" he stated.

"Then you had best get back kid. You've been here nearly a full day this time!" Logan exclaimed.

James nodded. "Ancient One, I bear you no malice. You did what you had to do for my clan. And I thank you for the armor. It has served me well, and will hopefully continue to serve me well" he said, as he returned to the Mortal Realm and his waiting friends.


	42. Chapter 42

Armour of the Eliminator

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

Chapter 42

Time to meet the Parents pt 1!

_A/N A special shout out goes to two special reviewers this time: Icefire2, my online little sister and to MagicSwede1965, for putting this story over the **200** review mark! Seeing that puts a warm feeling in my heart!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. The only characters that I can lay claim to are James Ferino, Twyla Koji, and any other characters that you do not recognize. You wish to use them, email me at and we shall see what we shall see._

Over the next few weeks, James once again hit the road, following up on contacts, getting new ones in place, as well as getting in on training sessions with the rest of the Ronin's. He even bought a few gifts for different ones: For Ryo, a new soccer ball, for Sage, a philosophy book. For Kento, a book on gemology, which caused a few raised eyebrows and questioning looks, until he explained to Kento that, with his element being earth, knowledge of gems and minerals couldn't hurt one bit? For Cye, some new cookbooks and some cooking pans as well. But, for Rowen, who was finding it harder and harder to defeat him in chess, a book on astronomy, as well as some tickets for a trip to a planetarium, which the Strata bearer gladly accepted. But, there was one gift that James had to make special arrangements for, and this involved the lady of his life, Miss Twyla Koji!

It took some doing, but James was able to arrange for a pair of tickets to Europe for the two of them. _"I just hope she doesn't get upset at what I have planned. I want her to make a good impression on them, and them on her. But, if I know the town, they are NOT going to like the idea of me having the armor!"_ James thought to himself.

Just then, Mia came into the room. "What is it James? You had a look on your face that I had never seen before" she asked. The woman who was both Ryo's lover and the den mother of sorts to the Ronin Warriors put down a cup of tea that she had been drinking, and turned towards James. "You know that you can talk to me about problems" she told him.

James sighed. "You know my feelings towards Twyla. Well, I have a pair of tickets to take us to Europe. I want her to meet my family, but I am nervous about this!" he told her.

This side of James was a surprise to Mia. Normally, he was confident, self assured, never cocky or arrogant. He could be a bit harsh at times, when he first met people, and a little single minded when it came to Talpa. But NEVER NERVOUS! "She really means a lot to you doesn't she" Mia said, looking at the Ronin of Knowledge.

James let out a small sigh. "That she does Mia that she does. I want to marry her, but I want her to understand where I come from. And the only way to do that is for her to meet my family. You remember what I said about my clan don't you?" he asked.

Mia nodded her head. "They went into hiding after Talpa broke them up" she replied. "Are they still in hiding?" she asked.

James nodded. "Not only are they still in hiding, they keep very much to themselves. Once in a while, one will venture out and bring some new blood into the community, but for the most part, they live much the same way that they did when the clan was broken. They still refuse to modernize. Their way of living is as archaic as the world that Talpa's original Warlords lived in" he said, as he paced up and down the room.

Just then, the front door opened, and in stepped Twyla. She took one look at James and said "OK. What's bothering you?" she asked.

James looked at her and took a deep breath. "I want you to come with me on a trip overseas. A trip to the place where my clan lives at these days, living in hiding, for the most part, from the modern world. I want you to meet my parents" he told the lady in front of him.

This news stunned Twyla! It sounded like James was being very serious, but in a way that she had never seen before. She had seen him in action, fighting Talpa, helping out around the manor house, and had even seen him working to pay his bills, but she had NEVER seen him acting like this! "This trip means a great deal to you, doesn't it?" Twyla asked, noticing that James was wringing his hands, and acting very nervous.

James simply nodded. "I have a pair of round trip tickets for us. The flight leaves in two weeks. I just hope that you have your passport up to date" he told her, as he pulled her in close to him.

Twyla nodded, as she closed into him. "Just give me time to do some packing and we can leave on the date that you have scheduled" she told him.  
James nodded and gave her the date. _"That's a major relief! I just hope that when we get there, the clan doesn't give us a major problem! Knowing them, they'll probably demand that I give up the armor, and that the two of use settle down with them!"_ James thought to himself.

The two weeks passed by rather quickly for the couple. James finished up enough work so that he wouldn't be behind schedule when he got back. He also picked up a thick book on programming to read for when he was on the trip. He figured that he would need some reading material while on the flight. Twyla picked up a few magazines and her IPOD to listen to on the flight. Finally, the call came for the couple to board the flight.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" James asked. Twyla just kissed him as they boarded the plane for Central Europe.


	43. Chapter 43

Time to meet the Parents PT II

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

_Disclaimer: Once again, I say this: I DO NOT OWN THE RONIN WARRIORS! Any characters that you do not recognize are my own. You wish to use them, contact me at for permission._

Upon leaving the ground, James pulled out the thick book that he had brought with him for this flight. Most movies didn't interest him, but this book on programming did hold some fascination for him. He sat down in the seat, put the overhead light on, and began to read.

Twyla on the other hand, sat in her seat and, when the flight attendant passed by, got herself a glass of soda, and ordered a meal. Later on, she sat back and enjoyed the movie that played that day, a spy movie that had some humor in it. Eventually, the 6 hour flight ended at the airport in southern Germany.

Upon leaving the plane, James went to a nearby car rental office, and picked up a car for himself and Twyla. After the duo got into the car, James took off towards the nearby mountains.

"So, where do your parents live at?" asked Twyla, as they headed out of the airport. "The clan lives up in the foothills of the mountains up ahead of us. We'll travel by the road as far as we can, and proceed on foot from there. But, I best warn you, the reception may NOT be the warmest in the world" James told her.

"Why is that?" Twyla asked, her curiosity aroused. James had told her a little about his family, but not much, so she wanted to know more.

"The clan and the family are pretty much stuck in the past. They do slowly adapt to time, but not much. They live in fear of the time that Talpa will arise once more" he explained to her.

"But, you and the other Ronin Warriors _**STOPPED**_ Talpa just recently!" Twyla exclaimed, in shock and wonder at what she had just heard.

James just shook his head. "You and I know that, Mia knows that, Ryo and the others know it, but they will not want to hear it. They will want me to return the armor, bring you before the elders, and settle down, never to travel again. I can't do that! I've got a mission to fulfill with this armor, and that mission is going to take me, and hopefully you, beyond Japan, to the United States!" he told her.

"A mission to the United States of America? Where? And When?" Twyla asked in wonder.

"I don't know all the details. All I know is that after the last time I ventured to the mental realm, I met up with what was called a Balance Demon, by the name of Whistler. He said that I was going to be needed in the states in the near future, and that I would be heading for Sunnydale. He didn't give me much more information than that" James explained to her, as she took the information in.

"Then you had best be prepared to defend yourself if that is the case. They may not let you leave willingly with that armor" Twyla said, as they approached a small parking lot near the foothills of the mountains. James stopped the car, and put it in park, grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk, and motioned toward a barely visible path in front of them. "From here on out, we go on foot" he said, as they started up the path.

As the morning wore on, Twyla had to rely on James to guide her toward where his parents were living it. The path was not very well worn, and more than once, she had to stop to let James show her where to go. Finally, they arrived in front of a small village that had an old fashioned wooden gate in front of it, with people manning guard towers. "HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELF, OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!" came the challenge.

"I AM JAMES FERINO! DECENDENT OF MARSHA AND HARRISON FERINO! I COME TO VISIT MY PARENTS!" James replied, hoping that his reply would be accepted.

A few minutes later, the gate opened, and another young man, this time armed with a rifle from what looked like the late 1800's stood in the entryway. "The two of you may enter, but only to visit the residence that you claim that you are descendent from. Any deviation from there, unless ordered by the elders, will result in your immediate execution. Is that understood" asked the rifleman.

James nodded his head. "I understand. We will not deviate. And please, George, put the rifle down. I came to talk to my parents, to bring my prospective bride home to meet them. I don't want any trouble" James told him.

George complied, but still gave James a cold look as the two of them entered the small village. The village, while having some modern components, such as electricity and some radio antenna's. The style of the houses though, was one from well before the 21st century, more like that of the previous millennium. James took Twyla down one major street, then down a couple of minor streets to a small house. This house had one of the radio antennas, and it seemed to attract both James and Twyla's interest.

"Well, this is it. This is the home of my parents, Harrison and Caroline Ferino. I just hope that this visit goes well. The last time I was here, it didn't. There was a major argument and I left. Shortly after that, I took the kanji ball and started my journey, one that brought me to Japan" James said, as he pulled Twyla close to him.

Twyla gave him a hug in return. "Don't worry James. Between the two of us, we will manage to do our best to calm them down. And, if worst comes to worst, then we will leave. I know you want to make peace with your family, but as you said, you have a mission to complete. And you cannot complete it, if you don't have the armor" Twyla told him, as she went with him up the walk to the front door.

As the two of them stood on the doorstep, James gave the front door a series of raps. As Twyla looked on, James turned towards her. "It's an old Family tradition. It explains to those inside that a family member is on the doorsteps and requesting entrance" he told her. A few minutes later, the door opened, to reveal a man, slightly taller than James, with a graying full beard and mustache, and graying blonde hair. "So, you finally decided to come home. I knew that sooner or later, you would give up this silly quest of yours to improve the village and yourself by leaving here" he told him.

James gave the man a cold, almost a look of fury from within. "I DID improve myself father! I found what I could do and made myself a nice little amount of funds in doing so. I also found a woman that I love and the full secrets of the village's tradition of the armor. Now, will you allow us entrance, or do I have to leave, and not come back again!?!" James replied.

The older man finally relented, and allowed the pair to enter the house with his permission. "You can enter, but if you do not follow the rules of the house and this village, I will have you brought before the body of elders for expulsion, and have your name removed from the list of those who have been born of this village" he stated.

James sighed. "I understand Father. I will do my utmost not to offend you. But, remember, that I have been to places that you never have been, and seen things that you have not. So, there may be some quarrels between us" he said, as he escorted Twyla into the house.

Once inside, they were met by an older woman with graying brown hair. She looked up and her face lit up with glee. "James! You came home!" she shouted aloud, as she gave the young man a hug. "And who is this woman with you?" she enquired.

James gave her a big smile, one that Twyla could see came straight from the heart. "Mother, Father, may I present to you Ms. Twyla Koji, from Toyoma Japan. Twyla, I present to you my parents Harrison and Caroline Ferino" James said, as he looked at both of his parents. The reactions were mixed. Caroline was pleased that James had come home with a young lady, who evidently meant a great deal to him. Harrison, on the other hand, was not as pleased. He had wanted his son to stop his wandering, and settle down in the village like all the others.

"Just what did you mean when you said that you had uncovered the secrets of the armor?" Harrison asked, as he pulled out a pipe from a pouch that was near his easy chair. He filled the pipe, lit it, and proceeded to puff on it, using it to point towards his son.

"Exactly what I said to you, my dear father. I managed to unlock the secret of the armor, and use it in battle. And I was not alone. I ran into other armor bearers, who have sworn to stop Talpa as well. We were able to stop him from attempting to reenter this world once again" James stated.

The name of Talpa brought out immediate reactions from his parents. His mother gave a gasp of shock, as she brought her hand to her mouth. His father, though, gave a different reaction. His face darkened, and his whole body seemed to tense up. He stood up, and left the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he had a smug look on his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harrison stood up, and opened the door. When the door was opened, there were a large number of men with weapons in there hands. "Its time you paid for taking the armor son. You are going on trial for stealing the armor, and leaving the village without permission" he said, as he folded his arms over his chest.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The Trial of James Ferino

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors! Any characters in this story that you do not recognize are MY creations! You wish to use them, email me and I will let you know if you can use them or not._

James was in the cell, doing his kata's when Twyla came to see him. James could tell that she was very upset over all that she had experienced

"WHY! Why are they treating you like this!" she exclaimed as she tried to hug him through the cell. She could not understand why all of this was happening

James shook his head. "You remember what I told you about their beliefs and their desire to hide? Well, this is the way they treat anyone who refuses to go along with their way of life. They are thrown into jail, tried, and executed. I have never in all the cases that I examined before I left, heard of anyone not being exiled. The penalty has always been death" he told her, his manner so much different than the gruff persona that he showed to most people. James was letting Twyla know how much he cared for her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, tears showing in her eyes. Twyla was going through options in her head, including, if it were possible, contacting Kayura and asking her for assistance in this matter.

James shook his head. "I do have a plan, but it's going to take something that I am not very good at: I'm going to have to use all my skills in being an orator, to convince them that what they are doing is wrong, and that they need to start moving ahead into modern times. If I can do that, by explaining to them what has happened since they started this exile, I might have a chance" he told her. _"In fact, it might be my ONLY chance!"_ James thought to himself, as he mentally prepared himself for the debate of his life!

A few minutes later, one of the guards came in, carrying one of the repeating rifles that the couple had seen when they had entered. "You", he said, pointing the rifle at Twyla, "can watch from the gallery. And you" turning the rifle towards James, "are to go to the trial area. The prosecution and the elders are waiting for you there. And I wouldn't get my hopes up too high. We haven't had an execution in some time" he stated, as he moved the couple out of the jail.

As they entered the room where the hearing was to take place, James was both happy and upset. Happy, because there was enough room for him to make his case, and have it heard by one and all. But, he was upset because his own FATHER was going to be the prosecuting attorney!

"You blew it son. You had a chance to lead a normal life here, just like your sister. But you went and broke the rules. Now, you have to pay" the older Ferino said, with a serious look in his eyes.

James just shook his head. "Honored officials, I ask that my father be removed from this case. He is biased towards me, and, being my own kin, would not be a fair prosecutor. In accord with the laws of our land, I ask that he be removed and that this case be heard not only by you, but by the people as well" James stated.

"Most noble Elders, I must protest! Just because I am his father does not mean that I will not do my part! He has broken the rules and must be punished! Do not allow him to get away with this mad plan of his!" protested Harrison Ferino.

A quick conference between the three members who were appointed to hear this matter was held, and the answer came back. "While we desire to have justice served, having a father prosecute his own son does not bode well for justice. We will allow this request by James to be granted" came the decision. And with that, Harrison left the building, grumbling over the turn of events.

"Young Ferino, you requested that this matter be heard by us, and the people. You realize that, if you loose, there will be no grounds for appeal" said the most senior of the elders present, making sure that James understood what he was requesting.

"I do sir. If I am to defend myself, I want **all** to hear! Because what I will say may shock and scare this clan of ours to its very core" James answered, showing no signs of backing down.

Twyla gave him a smile, as she looked on. While she didn't know what he had in mind, she was going to give him all the support that she could from the gallery. And, as she looked around she saw others of her age, some even younger, and a few older ones, coming in, wanting to listen to what James had to say in his defense.

"James Ferino, you are charged with taking the armor that was given to defend this clan against foes, and for speaking the name of he that caused this clan to be scattered. How do you plead?" asked a slightly younger elder that was on the bench.

"I plead guilty, but, under extenuating circumstances, noble elders" James answered. This caused a serious rumbling from the gallery! No one had ever gone this route in pleading a case before!

"You say that there were extenuating circumstances. Please, explain yourself" said a third elder, this one younger than the other two present. He seemed interested in what James had to say in regards to his defense.

"Noble Elders, members of this clan, I come this day to defend myself. But, in doing so, I say it is time that this clan should wake up and realize that isolation IS NOT going to save it! I have seen things outside this area that would both frighten, shock, and amaze you. We do have some radio receivers, but outside of this village, people get their information via many different ways! Some get it via newspapers, some get it on the radio, and others get it by television, a form of radio that allows one to see what is actually happening, sometimes, even LIVE, as it occurs! Humanity has developed cures for many diseases, such as the mumps, polio, measles, among other diseases. We still believe that if one has such an ailment, he should be executed, rather than be allowed to endanger the whole! THAT IS WRONG THINKING!" James stated, as he gave a major pounding to the podium that he was speaking from.

"In the lines of defense, we have some repeating rifles. In military matters, humanity has gone beyond those weapons. Mankind now has weapons that can fire hundreds of rounds a minute, which can be reloaded in a matter of seconds, and are so lightweight, that they a whole squad can carry two or three, and not be weighed down. They have explosives that can be dropped from flying machines that can be guided by light beams or by thinking machines, to within a matter of feet of a target! Can we say the same for our weapons? No, we cannot. We need to come out of hiding, and learn, adapt, and stop living in fear!" he exclaimed.

"But what about the charge in regards to He that broke that clan?" asked the oldest of those presiding over the hearing. "You spoke his name!"

James nodded. "That I did. And many others do so in private. But, I have SEEN Talpa and fought with the Ronin Warriors against him! The woman that I love, Twyla Koji" James gestured towards her "was there during the fight against him! She saw me use the armor that this clan was given, to stop Talpa in his scheme to regain the nine armors once again. If that is a crime, using what was given to this clan, to defend it and humanity, against a threat like that, then I am guilty, and would do so again, if it meant saving the world from a threat like that" he stated, as he closed his case.

Upon hearing what he had said, there was much murmuring from the gallery. Many of the younger ones heard what he said, and approved of it! They were tired of living in fear of Talpa, unable to move beyond this village hidden in the mountains. Even some of the older ones appreciated what he had said, and, while they did not totally approve of it, they understood why he had done it.

"The gallery will be silent! This hearing will come to order!" proclaimed the first elder. "James Ferino, we have heard your case. We will retire to a private room to deliberate, and return with our decision" he said, as he, and the other elders stood up, and left the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As James and Twyla awaited the results of the hearing, they sat in the cell that James was being held in. "What do you think they are going to do?" Twyla asked, as she looked on at James with wonder and some worry.

"Either they are going to order my execution, or they are going to order my exile. I'm hoping for the exile. That way, what Whistler told me can continue on its path. I'm going to be heading for Sunnydale, CA in the near future" he told her.

"What is it about Sunnydale that makes it so dangerous? I mean, I know you told Mia some things, but not everything" Twyla enquired, her curiosity aroused.

James sighed. He wasn't looking forward to telling Twyla what he had found out, but he realized that he was not going to have an alternative. "Sunnydale sits atop a dimensional doorway known as a Hellmouth. It attracts creatures and beings of darkness to it, such as vampires and demons. THAT is why I was careful about what I told Mia when she went on her trip" James told her. Even his own research on the matter was incomplete. He had done what he could with the resources that he had available, but there was still a lot that he needed to do.

As he waited for the verdict, James was surprised to see a woman in a Grecian gown appear in his cell! She had auburn hair tied in a small knot on the back of her head, and had an owl on her shoulder. "Greetings young Eliminator" she said, as she looked on at him.

"I bid you greetings yourself my lady. May I ask how you managed to get in here, without alerting the guards?" James asked, looking towards the guards that were keeping watch outside the area he was in.

"We have temporarily stepped out of time to talk. It is an ability that I find of use at times, when I wish to talk with someone" the woman said. As she moved towards James, he could feel the power radiating off of her. It was enough to tell him that this was no ordinary woman whose presence he was in!

"If I may ask, just who are you? I can tell that you are not exactly human" James enquired, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Come on Sis. If you don't tell him, I WILL!" said a man that appeared nearby in nimbus of blue and white. He wore dark armor, carrying a sword on his hip. He had dark hair and a neatly trimmed black beard, and radiated the same power as the woman that was in the room as well.

"If I had to venture a guess, I would say that you are what are referred to as Gods. Specifically" James pointed carefully towards the man "Ares, the Greek God of War. And that would make the lady you referred to as your sister, as Athena, the goddess of Wisdom" James said, hoping that his deductions were correct.

The lady frowned at Ares, but smiled at James "Your supposition is correct. The man beside me is Ares, the God of War. And, I am Athena, not only the goddess of Wisdom, but Goddess of Knowledge as well. And we are aware of your eventual plans to go to Sunnydale. What we want to do is make you an offer" she stated.

This caused James to frown. "What sort of offer?" he asked, having read of the cost of offers made by gods. He did not want to get involved in a situation that would cause problems further down the line for him or for Twyla.

"Just relax will you! We don't want to make an offer that will harm you! In fact, this offer may just help you out" said Ares, as he looked at James.

"For once, my brother speaks the truth. The offer we want to make you is this: You are a seeker of knowledge as well as a warrior. Ares is the god of War, and I am the goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge. The offer is this: Ares will help you with your sword work. I will offer information when you ask of it, when you cannot find it anywhere else. All we ask is that you keep us informed of your work in Sunnydale. There is already a group working for the light that is based there. Among them are several worshipers of my sister Artemis" Athena explained.

"Amazons? As in warrior women who love women Amazons?" James asked in an incredulous tone of voice. The tone showed that he was having trouble believing what he was hearing.

"I know it sounds crazy, but they do exist. I've had the displeasure of getting on their bad side once, and I still bear the scars from it!" groaned Ares, as he rubbed his rear end.

That brought a bit of a smile to James' face. "If they can do that to a god, then count me in! I accept your offer" he told them. He knew that if there was going to be trouble in Sunnydale, then allies would be of help.

"I am glad to hear it" Athena told him. "We will help, once your sentence has been announced, get you set up with a place to work from in Sunnydale. And, despite my brothers grumblings" she said, looking at a sour faced Ares, "eventually help you find some allies. You might be surprised to hear that among those in Sunnydale are three Slayers!" she informed James

"THREE SLAYERS! I thought that there was only supposed to be ONE Slayer at a time!" he roared. This news was causing him to shake his head in disbelief. Of all the material he had ever read on the Slayer, there was supposed to be only one at a time. This news of three was enough to make him shake his head in wonder and amazement.

"I know. I was there when the first Slayer was empowered. And believe me, she and her friends are a group that you would rather have as allies, rather than enemies" Ares stated. "And don't worry about your trial. The fix, as mortals put it, is in. Between the two of us and the Powers that Be, they won't be ordering your exile" Ares stated.

And with that, James was returned to normal time, as the door to his cell opened. In stepped a young man who was used as a messenger for the Elders. "They are waiting for you in the main hall. They have come to a conclusion" he stated.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

As James and Twyla left the room, he was worried. Would it work out? Would he be able to keep the armor, or would they demand that he turn it over? All of these questions were racing through his head, as they entered the room.

Twyla was standing by James all the way. Since she had found out what was going on in Sunnydale, she knew that James was going to be heading there. She was also bound and determined to help out in any way she could, be it training, keeping records, whatever it took to help James out with the mission when he got there. She was not going to leave him without a fight, and was going to give him all the love and support that she could.

"We've reviewed what you have said and told us James" stated the elder in charge, "And we have some last questions before we announce our decision"

James nodded. If they were going to ask questions, then perhaps, things were going to be better than he had hoped for.

"First off, how advanced is the technology outside of here? How easily could people find this area? And what sort of weapons would they have?" he was asked.

"With some of the material that is out there, if someone planted a tracking device, a squad could find this place in a matter of hours. They would come in via either foot or by helicopter, and, once they arrived, they would use weapons that fire bullets so fast that they would have to reload in a matter of minutes. They would wipe everyone off the face of the earth so fast, they would never know what hit them" James explained.

THAT caused a murmuring not only with those hearing the case, but with some people that were in the stands listening in. If what he was saying was true, then perhaps, the clan HAD been in isolation for too long! But, there were others who were saying that the more isolated that they were, the less chance of humanity finding them!

Finally James slammed his hands down upon the table. "WILL YOU LISTEN!" he roared! Seeing the people were calming down, he started to speak again. "I understand your concerns. But, hiding is what got us into this mess in the first place. We chose to run and hide rather than face our problems. Now, many would like to do the same again. But, we CANNOT run! By running, we choose not to face our fears. But, if we choose to face them, then we can figure out how to deal with them. I know that this will not be easy, but it can and MUST be done!" James proclaimed to all present.

However, despite what he had said, there were still a few die hard fanatics out in the audience. They did not LIKE what they had heard! They preferred to live in isolation, to keep contact with the outside world to a bare minimum. This group immediately began to murmur, to plan on how to stop this plan of possible expanded contact from taking place!

Finally, the lead elder stood up. "We have considered what you have said James. Our decision is this: You will be exiled, not executed. Many here will move to a location that will allow better access to the outside world. BUT, there more than likely will be those that will want to oppose this move. To accommodate them, a separate area will be built, to allow them to live in the isolation that they desire. You will be allowed to keep the armor. It has been shown that you and you alone, truly know how to use it. We only ask that, if circumstances call for it, that you return to use it for the defense of the clan, since that is what it was designed for all those years ago" he said.

James nodded. What was being offered was honorable and acceptable to him. "I accept the wisdom of the body of Elders. Should the need come, I will come if the call is sent. As for now, it is time for me to leave" he said, as he and Twyla stood up to leave. Unfortunately, there were those who had other ideas. As James and Twyla stood up to leave, one of them shoved himself in James face.

"You aren't leaving here with that armor. Hand it over" the man said, a smile on his facing indicating that trouble would be coming if he did not. And he **WAS** hoping for trouble. He was the type of person who loved to bully others and enjoyed hurting them as well.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. The armor is bonded to me, and is mine to use. The body of elders has said so, and I am willing to abide by their decision" James stated, as he tried to step aside.

"Sorry, but I don't agree with that decision. And a few friends of mine and I are going to take that armor from you, one way or the other" the bully said, as a few others moved in to back him up.

"I'm going to give you and your friend's one chance to back off. You don't do so, then, I won't be responsible for what happens to you" James said, as he mentally prepared to summon the sub armor. He didn't want to fight members of this village, but if he had to, he would not use the swords. He would use the extra skills from the sub armor and, if necessary, the claws.

"I'm going to enjoy taking that armor from you. Once its mine, then the village WILL go back to the old ways. No getting involved in modern ways. We stay hidden and avoid the trappings of the modern world. Things are just fine the way they are" James opponent stated.

James just shook his head. "You're a fool if you think that is the way to live. We have to adapt, to grow, if we are going to survive. We live in the past, we risk annihilation. That is NOT the way to go!" James proclaimed. And with that, the fight commenced.

It wasn't much of a fight. Within a matter of minutes, James had disarmed his opponent and left him in the ground. "Come on Twyla, we are leaving" he simply stated. And with that, the pair left the village.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A Wedding to Remember!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors! Nor do I own the Lady Ronin Guardians! The only characters that I can claim ownership of are Twyla Koji and James Ferino. If you wish to use them, contact me at __. As for the lady Ronin Guardians, if you wish to use them, contact Solitude Whispers. She can be reached at __ for her permission._

_A/N #1 This is it! The final chapter! And I will reveal a surprise for ALL my faithful readers at the end of this chapter! So PLEASE, read and review, for you are going to be in for a treat!_

It had been one year since James and Twyla had returned from visiting his clan and had dealt with what had happened there. While James had not had to honor any calls from his clan, he had been training. When he wasn't training with the Ronins, he was off training in private with Ares! Ares was treating him with the same level of power that any other fighter would. But, as James had increased in skill and ability, Ares increased his own ability as well, taking James to a new level each and every time.

Also, Athena was training him in different ways as well. Her training was more along the lines of what James could do with his armor. One of the things she was trying to do was teach him how to look with the armor, at the world around him, looking at it as if it were energy. And, while it had been hard at first, James was finally getting the hang of it, when one day, he took a look at Mia, and the sight that he got shocked him to NO END!

Instead of the usual look for Mia, what he saw was Mia, wearing a version of Rowen's Strata armor, as if it were perfectly normal! Following her out of the house at a distance, James finally saw her stop off at an archery range, and take both an Eastern and Western bow from the range master. She began practicing with both, alternating between using the Eastern Bow and the Western bow. After about two hours of work, Mia returned the bows and headed back to the house, with James following on a motorcycle he had recently purchased. This red and black 440LTD Kawasaki worked well on the road, and it allowed him to carefully follow Mia back to the house without her realizing it. A few days later, James caught up with Mia while she was updating some of her computer files.

"Mia, I have a question I wanted to ask you. And I wanted to ask you about this in private, away from the rest of the team. Just how long has it been since you donned your own set of armor?" he quietly posed to the woman who was the den mother of the team, the sister of the woman that he loved, and Ryo's fiancée.

Mia was flustered, but didn't show it. "Just what are you talking about James? I don't have any armor" she replied. _"Just HOW did he find out about it? And does he know about the others?"_ she thought to herself without showing her worries.

James sat down in front of her, as she finished up her work. "I've been doing some special training with the armor. I've managed to start looking at the earth and the world around me in a new light: Energy. And the other day, I took a _**look **_at you, and saw you in armor similar to the one that Rowen uses. I then followed you to the Archery range, and saw you practicing with a pair of bows. Now, I have no plans to tell Ryo, unless you force me to. I'd rather you explain things to me, so that there are no more surprises on your end" he calmly stated. "_Especially with you being my future sister in law! I want to keep things calm and clear within the family!"_ James thought to himself.

Mia thought over what James had said. "Meet me tomorrow afternoon, around one PM at this address" she said, as she wrote out an address to a shop near downtown Toyoma "and I will have someone with me who can explain things" she told him.

James nodded. If there was one thing he knew about Mia, it was that the lady kept her word. He intended to be at that meeting and see about clearing matters up.

At 1PM on the day that Mia told him, James was at a little French Restaurant near downtown Toyoma. Sitting in a booth was Mia, along with another young lady; this young lady appeared to be in her early 20's. With brown hair that had a pair of purple streaks going from her temples. She was about 5'6" tall and appeared to be on good terms with Mia.

Mia saw James come in, and waved him over to the booth. "I'm glad to see that you showed up James. This is a friend of mine, Kazeno Amaya. Amaya, this is James Ferino" she said, as the two of them sat down in the booth.

"A distinct pleasure to meet you dear lady. Anyone who is a friend of Mia's is a friend of mine" James said, as he sat down in the booth. As he did so, he took a look at Amaya, and was shocked! Using his newly acquired ability that had been awakened, he saw that Amaya was radiating energy in the form of an armor similar to that worn by Cye! "Another armor bearer I assume" he stated in a deadpan manner.

Amaya was shocked. "How did you find out?" she hissed, only to see that Mia was trying to calm her down.

"He pulled the same thing on me earlier this week. He saw me practicing with bows, and explained that his new ability allows him to _see_ the world in the form of energy. That is how he probably found out about you Amaya" Mia explained.

James nodded. "That is exactly what happened. Forgive me for doing that, but when Mia told me that she would be introducing me to someone who could help explain things, I thought that it would be prudent to be cautious. If the tables were turned, I expect you would be doing the same thing" he told the two ladies.

Both ladies looked at him with eyes that showed that what he suggested was true. "Well, I guess since that Mia invited you here, its time to do some explaining" Amaya said, as she motioned for some menus.

As the trio looked over the menu's Mia and Amaya took turns explaining how the five lady guardian armors had been found (Mia, doing some searching through her grandfathers files on the computer) how they had gotten together (meeting at the university) and how they had decided to keep their identities secret for now. "Just one question for now: I know that there are five armor bearers. You've mentioned by name four of them: Yourself" James said, pointing towards Mia, "Ms. Amaya" nodding toward the lady with Mia "Hanna and Josephine. The question is who is Lady Wildfire? Who is Ryo's guardian?" James asked.

Mia and Amaya looked at each other, before Mia gave her a slight nod. "This has to be kept under wraps. None of this must get out, especially to the guys" Mia said, as Amaya moved forward, as if to communicate in private.

James nodded. "You have my word. I will not reveal any of this to the rest of the Ronin Warriors" he stated.

That statement satisfied Amaya. "Lady Wildfire is Rekino Sanada. Ryo's sister" she stated, causing James eyebrows to hit the top of his head!

"What! You're kidding me! Ryo, your lover." He said, looking at Mia "has a SISTER! This is starting to get into some very weird territory!" he exclaimed. He shook his head in wonder and amazement. Living with the Ronins had expanded his willingness to accept many things, but to hear that Ryo had a sister was a little TOO much to accept.

"The only thing is, Ryo is pretty much in the dark over the fact that he has a sister" Amaya stated, which caused James to have a choking fit, before he finally calmed down. "OK, let me get this straight: There are five Lady Ronin Guardians, one for each of the guys. Each one of you has your own armor that corresponds to the armors that the guys have. They are unaware of the fact that you are their guardians, although, from what I have gathered, Hana has something of a crush on Sage. And the bearer of the Lady Guardian armor of Wildfire is Ryo's sister, who he knows nothing about. Does that about sum things up?" James asked.

"Just one last thing: Rekino has a major thing for Rowen" Mia stated, causing James to shake his head again. "You DID promise to keep this under wraps" Mia reminded him, as she and Amaya looked on.

"I gave you my word on this matter. I intend to keep it" James told the pair, as the check for the meal arrived. The two ladies paid for their meal, while James paid for his, and headed back to the manor house, to ponder what he had learned.

Over the next few days, as James continued his workouts, he allowed his mind to work on a few items. The first was the knowledge of the Lady Guardians. This he realized, had to be kept secret for now. Until it was truly needed to be revealed, it would not be told to ANYONE, not even Twyla. The second matter involved Twyla. James knew that he cared deeply for her, enough that he had done something he would never do normally. And to complete that, he would need some special help. The third one was his future. His work in Toyoma was nearly complete. He knew that sooner or later, he was going to be moved on to another place. His instincts, and from what he had gathered from both Ares and Athena, was that the fix, as it were, was in. His next stop was going to be Sunnydale CA! That sent shivers of both anticipation and worry through him. Anticipation, in part, because this place was not your usual place to go to as a salesman. Worry, because of what he had managed to piece together about this small town. And that was, that it sat atop a HELLMOUTH! Overall, a lot to digest and worry over.

A few days later, James caught Kento arriving back at the mansion after a day at school. "Hey Kento, you got some time free?" he asked the Ronin of Justice.

Kento looked up from where he had just put his books down. "I've got some time free. What's up?" he asked, looking at James with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Just grab a set of goggles or some other form of protective eyewear. We're going into Toyoma for some business" James told him, as he grabbed his helmet and the keys to his bike. A few minutes later, the pair were on the road.

The pair arrived at a small jewelry store off the main area of downtown. Upon entering the shop, a young lady came over to meet them. James went over, and then, indicated to Kento to come over to the counter.

"So James, just what is it that you wanted me here for?" the Ronin of Justice asked, as he approached the counter. He saw several rings, some of them plain, many of them with diamonds in them. Some of the books that James had gotten him recently, on gemology and rocks had sunk there way into his head, and he looked on the gems with a careful eye.

"I wanted your opinion on this set of rings" James said, as he pointed toward a set that had been pulled out for him to look at. The first ring was a woman's ring, a platinum band with a 1.5 carat diamond in the middle, with several small diamond chips along the sides. A matching mans ring with diamond chips was also present. The third ring was a woman's ring with chips, but no diamond in the middle. "Nice choice. I take it that you are planning on getting married?" Kento asked.

James nodded. "I plan on asking Twyla in the next few days. When you see me making Quiche again, pass the word on to the guys. I want everyone present. Maybe Rowen or Sage can somehow get word to Kayura as well. I want the entire team there for this event!" James announced, causing Kento to smile. James' cooking was one of the few things that could fill his so called bottomless pit.

Three days later, James slipped into town and picked up the quiche makings for that evening. When Kento saw that James had gotten the supplies, he quietly informed everyone, from Mia to Sage, to show up for dinner, because of a major surprise that was to come.

As the dinner was served, James surprised Twyla and Mia by pouring some wine that he had picked up, with the meal. He then took a fork, and lightly tapped the glass that he had in his hand. "My friends, and I say that with all due respect, because we have become friends over the time that I have been here, I am glad that you are here tonight. Because, this night, I have a special announcement to make." He then reached into the pocket of the shirt that he was wearing that night, and moved over to where Twyla was sitting. "My dear lady, no one else has captured my heart the way that you have. We had a rocky start, but from that time, it has grown like the stars that burn in the night sky, shining upon the oceans of the world. And so, in front of your family, and those that I call friends, I ask you, if you will do me the honor, of becoming my wife" he stated, as he dropped to one knee, and placed the ring on her finger.

Twyla started to tear up, as she heard James proposal. "Yes, in front of all these people, I accept. I WILL be your bride" she said, as she used her napkin to dab the tears that were coming down her face. There were smiles on those present, and a large amount of congratulations given as well.

As the evening wound down, both James and Twyla pulled Ryo and Mia aside in separate rooms to talk to them. James had one question for Ryo: "Will you be my best man? I'd be honored to have the leader of the Ronins in that capacity" he asked. Ryo's answer was a resounding "Yes!" Twyla, in another room, asked Mia "Would you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor? It would mean a great deal to me, to have family at this event, with your Grandfather having been killed in the fight against Talpa" she asked.

Mia smiled, and gave her answer. "Of course I will Twyla. In fact, let's get the guys to be the groomsmen. I know a few young ladies that I associate with that would make great bridesmaids. Let me get a hold of them, and have them come over for a visit. That way you can get to know them better" Mia suggested.

Twyla nodded. It did sound like a good idea to her. Later on, Mia made a phone call to Amaya to get the ball rolling. If, what she suspected was true, then James was probably going to have Ryo as his best man, and the rest of the Ronins as groomsmen. That would work out well for the lady guardians, as Mia would be the maid of honor, and the rest could be the bridesmaids. The only one who might cause some trouble would be Rekino, but the opportunity to be near Rowen might overcome that.

A few days later, Twyla was surprised to see four young ladies join Mia at the manor house. "Twyla, I want you to meet the four ladies that might make good bridesmaids for your big event. These are Rekino" Mia indicated the small young lady with Black hair, "Hanna Rai-Utano" who had wavy dishwater blonde hair that reached to her waist, "Ameko" who had Amber eyes and two purple streaks through her brown hair, "And Josephine" who had Dark Blue hair and Hazel eyes.

Twyla looked them over and indicated that she wanted to talk to each of them individually. A half hour later, she brought them back together. "I want to thank you for coming. Mia suggested that you might make good bridesmaids. After talking to each of you, I can see why Mia recommended you. I approve whole heartedly. Welcome to the wedding party" Twyla said!

As everyone was talking and working on ideas for the wedding party, there was a knock at the door. It was James. As he looked on at the women in the room, his eyes searched out for one person in particular: Twyla, The lady that had won his heart after such a rocky start when the two had first met. Then he saw a short dark haired lady that reminded him of Ryo. _"That has GOT to be Rekino!"_ James thought to himself as he headed towards the ladies.

"HEY! Watch where you're moving tall guy!" came a voice from below James POV. Immediately, a light retort came to his mind. "Watch where YOU are standing armrest" he called out, causing Rekino to start muttering under her breath.

"James WHAT are you doing here?" Twyla asked; as she looked upon the man that had swept her off of her feet. "I've been trying to work out some details for the wedding. Things such as who to handle the meals, the music and possibly security. The guys have made a lot of enemies over the years, and I don't want anyone or anything to come and ruin it" he told her, as he gave her a kiss on the lips. This action brought a large number of whistles and remarks from the ladies present.

"Perhaps, I can help out with the security" came a familiar female voice. James and Twyla, along with the other ladies present, turned to see Kayura there, with two men in armor present as well!

James immediately moved Twyla behind him, and prepared to don his subarmor, to summon his claws, when he heard "This kid has potential! The speed at which he moved that lady behind him was impressive" came a low voice from one of the two men, who had a cross shaped scar under one eye. The other man, who was there, had almost a reptilian look to him. "I agree. He might even be able to possibly avoid the Snake Fang Strike" came the reply.

"Cale, Sekhmeht, behave yourselves!" said Kayura as she gave them a look that stated that disobedience would not be tolerated! Even the Staff of the Ancients seemed to agree, as its rings clanged without Kayura having to bang the staff.

Suddenly, a laugh was heard from the shadows, as another man stepped out. He had long, white hair, and one eye was covered with a patch. "You two were HILLARIOUS!" he called out, as he looked over the gathering. "Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I am Dias, former Dark Warlord of Illusion, now, a friend of the Ronins. Also present are my friends Cale, the former Warlord of Corruption, and Sekhmeht, the former Warlord of Venom. Kayura informed us of the upcoming wedding, and suggested that we could help out" he said.

"Well, if you three are going to be hear, then you had best make sure that you look presentable! "snapped Mia, who gave the three former warlords a look that would have caused most people to cringe in fear! However, the warlords just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Just who are these three Kayura?" asked Twyla, who looked at them with surprise. She had inkling, having listened in on some of the conversations that Mia and Ryo had had with some of the other Ronins, but she wanted confirmation on the matter.

Cale bowed his head, showing humility for what they were. "When Talpa invaded the mortal realm, we were his servants. Anubis, myself, Dias and Sekhmeht all served Talpa as his Dark Warlords. But, with Talpa's defeat, we went to work trying to repair the damage done by him. And, when we heard that there was going to be a wedding, we decided to offer our services. Dias has been studying music from this realm, and Sekhmeht and I can make sure that there are no party crashers" he suggested.

That news appealed to James and Twyla. They were going to need someone to handle security, as well as the music for both the wedding and the reception that would follow. "What do you think James? This might help promote unity among the different teams?" Twyla suggested.

James nodded. "It's a deal. Dias lets sit down and start going over some of the music. I think this is going to be a VERY interesting reception" he said, as the trio sat down and started hammering out songs.

Over the next few weeks, things began to take shape. Cale and Sekhmeht began to go over the list of people invited to the wedding including James parents, and how to handle those who might cause trouble. Dias and James, along with Twyla, went over a series of songs to be played at the reception, as well as the song for the first dance for the couple. And Mia and Twyla went out and got the dress for the wedding, which was kept out of James sight, per tradition.

Finally, about 6 weeks after the proposal was issued and accepted, it was time. James and his groomsmen came out first, with the groomsmen wearing tuxedos with a cummerbund that matched their armor colors. He stood off to the side as he waited for Twyla to appear. And when she did, the sight of her took his breath away! Her auburn hair had been done into a series of curls and ringlets surrounding her face, with the actual face covered by a veil. Mia and the bridesmaids accompanied her to the area where the ceremony was to take place. Her dress was a knee length white lace dress that left the shoulders bare, but covered the neck, with a lace inset bodice. She also had on white shoes with a modest heel on them. The look of it was enough to take James breath away.

"Milady, you look magnificent" he said in a hushed voice that only Twyla could hear. She nodded her head as they headed toward the minister that was to perform the ceremony,

The two knelt down on a pair of pillows that were in front of the minister as he began the ceremony. "We are gathered here this day to join James Ferino and Twyla Koji here today in wedded bliss. The couple have prepared their own vows and will read them now" he said, as he nodded toward James

"Milady, you have captured my heart like none have till now. And I vow, with the fire that burns within me, with the air in around me, with the light that surrounds us, with the water that composes us, with the earth beneath us, and the knowledge that helps us, to be the best husband that I can be for you. To do my part to take care of you, to love you, and be all that I can for you. I promise this in front of all those present here today, our friends and family" James stated, with a passion in his voice that none had heard before this day.

"James, like you, none has captured my heart before you arrived here. We did get off to a rocky start, but we managed to work things out. And like you, I vow, with the fire that burns within me, with the air that I breathe, with the light that flows around us, with the water that allows us to exist, with the earth beneath me, and with the knowledge that I have as well, to be your wife. I will cherish you, be there for you, and do all I can to aid and assist you in whatever means that I can, for now and for all our days. I promise this, in the presence of all here today, our friends and family" Twyla stated.

Next, a glass of wine was presented, and both of them drank from it. "With this wine, and the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" proclaimed the minister, causing a roar of joy from all of those present. James and Twyla stood up, and he turned her towards him, and lifted up her veil. Upon seeing her face for the first time as his wife, he placed a ring on her right finger, and she did the same to him. He then gave her a kiss on her lips as they headed away from the ceremony.

A few minutes later, after all the documents were signed and notarized, the couple headed toward a small hall that had been rented for this event. Both former Dark Warlords were doing their part to make sure that only those that were supposed to be there were allowed entrance to the event. Once the couple arrived, Dias stood and made the announcement that all had been waiting for: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you MR. AND MRS. JAMES FERINO" he called out, as applause broke out in the hall. And with that, the song that the couple had chosen for their first dance song was started. It was from the soundtrack to the movie Dirty Dancing and was called "Time of my life". While this song was playing, both members of the new couple had the dance cut in by different people, including James parents, as well as the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Finally, the song ended and refreshments were served. Surprisingly, it had been Kento who had suggested this group! Having been known to hit many a place to eat in Toyoma, he had known them, and, knowing that they were looking to get started big time, he had gotten them to handle the catering of the food and drink for this event.

Eventually, the dancing commenced again, with a mixture of fast songs, such as Jay Ferguson's Thunder Island, and Smoke from a Distant Fire by the Sanford/Townsend Band, as well as slow songs such as Neil Sedaka's Bad Blood, and the Bee Gee's How Deep Is Your Love were played. However, when Dias played Night Fever, things got VERY weird!

As the song started to play, a low, dark laugh was heard in the hall, causing Ronins, Warlords and Guardians to start looking around, while James parents hid in a corner of the room. For, in front of them appeared: TALPA!

"**PATHETIC MORTALS! ** I am Talpa, master of the Dynasty! I am IMMORTAL! For so long as greed and evil exist in the mortal realm, I cannot be destroyed! I WILL return one day and seek my revenge upon all of you! And I will do it from a Vale in West! Beware, for I SHALL return!" he stated, as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Twyla was shaken, while James parents were shaking in fear in the corner. "HOW. . .DARE. . .HE!" roared James, with a fire that surprised the former warlords, but didn't surprise the Ronins that much. They knew that when it came to something that James was passionate about, he was NOT going to take that threat lying down. "I swear, the day WILL come, when I will be there to see Talpa's threat stopped once and for all! He will NEVER be allowed to do such a thing again!" he said, with his subarmor coming to the forefront without even a moment's thought.

"James, calm down. I know you want to stop him, but today is our wedding day. Let's enjoy it and then, worry about Talpa later" Twyla suggested to him. That calmed James down as he and Twyla resumed enjoying the reception.

_THE END?_

_A/N Well, that finishes up the story Armour of the Eliminator! But, if you think this is the end of the adventures of James and Twyla, well THINK AGAIN! I promised you a announcement at the end of this chapter, and here it is: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. It will be called Ronins On The Hellmouth, or ROTH for short, and will be a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover based in the Wandererverse. So, keep your eyes open on my profile, or hit the M rated section of Fan Fiction dot net for further updates! Till then, thanks to ALL of you who have been reading this story, and to people such as Icefire2, Rouge Ronin and all the others who have been regularly reading and reviewing this story. Without your support and aid, I could NEVER have pulled this monster tale off!_

17


End file.
